Langit Jingga
by skizzeonpaper
Summary: Bangku tempat Eren duduk semester 2 ini membuatnya tertidur setiap jam pelajaran terakhir sekolah. Semuanya karena pemandanganan langit Jingga di sore hari. Eren penasaran dengan orang yang sebelumnya duduk disitu. Gak pandai bikin summary, ErenxMikasa UPDATE CHAPTER 13
1. Chapter 1

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic ini punya : skizzeonpaper**

Di tengah langit jingga yang makin mendominasi, cahaya mentari masuk melewati jendela-jendela besar sepanjang koridor sekolah, menemani langkah kedua kaki yang terdengar cepat dan terburu-buru. Langkah kaki milik seorang siswa berkulit tan berambut coklat nan tinggi semampai. Keringat mulai keluar dari balik kening menuruni pelipisnya. Sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, ia makin mempercepat langkahnya. Deruhan nafas tidak lagi ia hiraukan, ia hanya berharap bisa mengalahkan waktu.

"Sial, aku ketiduran…lagi.."

Eren Jeager, siswa kelas 10 SMA semester 2. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia ketiduran dikelas dan mendapatkan seisi kelas yang sudah kosong meninggalkan dirinya. Eren mempunyai kebiasaannya tertidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran terakhir. Jeager muda bukan siswa berbadan lemah, namun setiap petang, langit sore membuat perasaannya menjadi tentram dan damai hingga mengantuk berat dan akhirnya tertidur pulas. Teman-temannya sudah berusaha keras untuk membangunkannya saat bel pulang berbunyi namun tidak ada yang berhasil membangunkannya.

0o0

Besoknya,

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku tidak tertidur lagi…" Eren menarik nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau minum kopi saat pelajaran terakhir, dan kau akan melek." Saran Armin, sahabat sejak kecil di kelasnya.

"Sudah kucoba, dan hasilnya nol."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengantuk, Ren? Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Marco. Teman Armin dan Eren selama di SMA.

"Tidak…aku tidur sangat cukup…aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini, semenjak semester dua aku selalu ketiduran di kelas."

"Baiklah, aku mulai penasaran denganmu kenapa bisa begini!" Ucap Armin semangat. "Apa yang kau khayalkan…atau lihat…sebelum tidur?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, sesuatu yang membuatmu mengantuk."

"Hmm…" Eren menopang dagunya. "Ah! Kurasa, semenjak semester dua..aku dipindahkan duduk dekat jendela, dan aku selalu melihat langit sore yang..membuat ngantuk."

"Masalah terpecahkan." Ucap Marco "Kau jenius, Armin."

"Ah, tidak juga." Jawab Armin. "Tapi..semester yang lalu siapa yang duduk disana? Seingatku nggak ada yang seperti dirimu, sampai tertidur pulas." Giliran Armin yang menopang dagunya.

"Yang duduk disana dulu Ackerman."

Mereka bertiga sontak kaget mendengar jawaban yang tidak berasal dari ketiganya. Jean, saingan berat Eren, baru saja menguping pembicaraan orang dan menjawab pertanyaan Armin.

"Kau menguping"

"Hei, aku tidak sengaja mendengar, Eren." Belanya.

"Ngg..Jean, kenapa kau bisa tahu yang duduk disana dulu adalah dia?" tanya Armin menatap Jean keheranan, Eren nyengir, Marco cuma bisa memandang Jean cemas. Sementara yang dipandang hanya bisa membuang muka dan mendecih, pipi merah, kemudian ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Armin..dia kan sudah lama memperhatikan gadis itu, kau membuatnya malu." Jawab Marco.

"Ah..begitu…"

"Sebentar…Ackerman yang mana?" tanya Eren, membuat kedua sohibnya melotot ke arahnya.

"Astaga Eren… dia juara kelas dan kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Ooh, gadis pendiam itu…" Mata Zamrud itu kemudian melirik ke seluruh kelas mencari sosok gadis yang dipuja Jean sejak pertama masuk sekolah. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Kau mencarinya?" tanya Armin. "Dia tidak pernah terlihat saat jam istirahat ataupun pulang sekolah." Lanjutnya.

"Gadis yang misterius…" lanjut Marco.

"Tidak salah Jean tidak pernah mendapatkannya, kalau kepribadian gadis itu begitu…" celoteh Armin.

"Aku mendengarnya!" Mereka bertiga kaget untuk yang kedua kalianya, ternyata Jean sudah berdiri di belakang bangku Armin. "Eh, Jean..jangan marah…"

Jean mengambil kursi kosong lalu ikut merapat. "Dia…cantik..dan sangat tertutup… aku bingung zaman sekarang ada gadis seperti itu, benar-benar susah didekati.." curhatnya.

"Kau pernah mengjaknya ngobrol?" tanya Armin.

"Pernah, dan hanya meresponku dengan jawab satu-satu setiap obrolan yang kubuka, lalu setelah aku tak tahu apa yang harus diomongkan dia pergi begitu saja, kesal banget." Keluh lelaki berambut peach itu. "Tapi bukan cewek yang ketus sih… lebih tepatnya ia pelit bicara…" lanjutnya.

"Hmm…" Respon ketiganya singkat.

"Kalian sama saja!"

"Maaf saja, tapi kami memang tidak tahu cara merespon curhatanmu itu, muka kuda." Jawab Eren.

"Apa katamu? Mau ngajak kelahi jomlo ngenes?!" Jean menggebrak meja.

"Kau juga jomblo ngenes, jomblo ngenes!" jawab Eren gak mau kalah ikutan menggebrak meja.

"Hei kalian berdua tenanglah." Sementara Armin dan Marco melerai mereka, bunyi bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka berdua yang sempat membuat gaduh kelas akhirnya menenangkan diri lalu duduk di kursi masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Armin dan Marco yang sudah menghela nafas lega.

Eren kemudian duduk di bangkunya, memposisikan dirinya di posisi seenak mungkin. Kemudian ia menatap ke pintu kelas.

Menunggu sekitar berberapa detik, akhirnya sosok itu muncul juga. Seorang gadis berkulit putih oriental berambut biru kehitaman sepunggung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, Eren kagok dan akhirnya membuang muka. Sementara gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ekspresi, lalu kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya di sudut depan kelas.

Istirahat kedua,

Jeager memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ackerman siang ini, ia begitu penasaran dengan gadis itu. Dan tentu saja tujuan utamanya adalah ingin bertanya perihal bangkunya. Eren punya asumsi jika bukan hanya dia yang merasa terhipnotis dengan langit sore pasti Ackerman juga merasakan kantuk luar biasa saat duduk disana dulunya.

Gadis itu keluar kelas sambil membawa bekal makan siang, Eren mengikuti. Kaki putih mulus itu terus melangkah hingga sampai ke koridor di lantai dua. Koridor itu terlihat begitu sepi, bahkan tidak ada orang. Eren terus mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat gadis itu memasuki kelas paling ujung di koridor itu, daerah yang sangat asing bagi seorang siswa kelas 10.

"_Ke..kelas 12?" _Eren bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang membuat gadis itu bisa santai saja melangkah ke areal kelas senior mereka seperti ini_. "Memang semua anak kelas 12 pada ke kantin jam-jam segini membeli makanan, jadi…dia bertemu siapa?"_

Eren kemudian berjalan perlahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, kemudian ia menunduk lalu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk mengintip ke jendela kelas tersebut. Ia melihat gadis itu duduk membelakangi jendela, lalu membuka kotak bekalnya perlahan

"Kau tidak makan?"

"_Gadis itu berbicara dengan siapa?"_ Eren menaikkan lagi kepalanya, berharap bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Aku tidak lapar, bocah."

"_Suara laki-laki! Abang kelas? Tapi siapa?"_

"Kau harus makan."

"Kau bukan ibuku atau saudaraku…jangan memperlakukanku seperti bayi kelaparan."

"Kau tetap harus makan, chibi."

"Sekali lagi kau panggil begitu akan kucincang kau."

"Oh ya? Makanya cepat makan jika kau tidak ingin kupanggil chibi."

"Cih"

Eren bisa mendengar jelas percakapan mereka. Ackerman dengan seseorang sedang berduaan di kelas dan saling berbagi makanan, _tapi lelaki itu siapa?_

Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya Eren melihatnya tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu sangat tipis.

Dan ia tersenyum…

…untuk seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berbadan tegap, duduk layaknya seorang raja.

TBC

Hallo minna-san! Ini fanfic pertama aku, masih newbie (bener-bener newbie), sepertinya fanfic pertama saya ini banyak kesalahan (maafkan saya yang masih pemula ini huee) :")) dan maaf jika ada typo dimana-mana, terus ceritanya ga berselera (apa coba), pokoknya terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca, kalau banyak review saya lanjutin deh~

Salam dari Skiz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya : Eren mengikuti dan menguping pembicaraan Mikasa dan Levi.

"_Apa-apaan aku ini…" _Eren tiba-tiba tersadar dalam hati _"Menguping seperti ini bukan lelaki namanya"._

Eren berpikir kembali untuk kabur dari sana sebelum Mikasa dan Levi mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka._"Kabur pun bukan sifatku."_

Eren bertarung dengan batinnya sendiri, merenung dan berpikir keras di situasi yang menegangkan dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi begini_."Yosh, kupanggil saja dia."_

Eren pun berdiri dari posisinya, dengan tegap ia melangkah menuju pintu kelas 12 dimana Levi dan Mikasa berada, lalu mengetuk pintu itu tidak keras namun mengagetkan.

Mikasa dan Levi pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada bocah berambut coklat tersebut. Di hadapan mereka terlihat remaja tampan yang sedang menantang sorot mata keduanya.

"Oi bocah, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Levi kasar.

"Permisi, senpai, saya ingin bertemu dengan…Ackerman." Jawab Eren sedikit bergetar.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Levi bertanya kepada Mikasa, yang ditanya masih ternganga, tidak percaya melihat orang yang hanya ia lihat di dalam kelas tiba-tiba mengikutinya dan mendatanginya. Ackerman muda kebingungan bagaimana harus menanggapi hal seperti ini. yang dia tahu, dia harus meluruskan situasi seperti ini.

"Dia…teman sekelasku." Jawab Mikasa sambil berdiri dari kursinya." Aku menemui dia dulu ya, Levi."

Tiba-tiba Levi menarik tangan mulus gadis itu."Aku belum mengizinkanmu."

Eren menatap Levi horror, Levi hanya menunjukkan muka datarnya. "Aku harus memastikan bocah itu mengenalmu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya."

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Levi."

"Aku berhak."

"Tidak."

"Gadis bodoh sepertimu harus kulindungi."

"Bukannya kausendiri yang bilang aku bukan keluargamu atau saudaramu?"

"Memang bukan, kau gadisku, puas?"

Mikasa merona hebat menahan malunya dijawab seperti itu di depan teman sekelasnya. Sementara Eren hanya bisa speechless, berusaha percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Gadis itu sudah punya pacar?Lelaki pendek ini?"

"Oi bocah, aku tau kau pasti berpikir 'gadis ini dengan lelaki pendek ini' iyakan?"

Eren kena skak,

"Ja…jangan berprasangka buruk pada orang yang baru senpai kenal, tolong."

Levi hanya bisa berdehem halus, ia kembali melihat Mikasa "Kau ingin dia tau hubungan kita, hm? Bukannya kau yang bersikeras menutupi hubungan kita? Dasar gadis bodoh."

"Diamlah, Chibi bermulut besar" Mikasa menatapnya marah walaupun pipinya masih memerah, Levi tersenyum melihat wajah Mikasa sekarang seperti remaja salah tingkah. Tidak salah ia menggunakan kalimat 'gadisku' tadi. "Sekarang dia sudah tau, dan juga lepaskan aku." Lanjut Mikasa sambil menarik tangannya kuat hingga tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Levi, ia sudah biasa bersilat lidah dengan seorang Levi. Levi membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Mikasa keluar pintu kelas diikuti Eren meninggalkan Levi sendirian di kelas dengan bekalnya, lelaki berambut hitam legam itu mengambil satu suapan bekal yang dibuatkan Mikasa tadi lalu menyuapinya sendiri, sendirian.

0o0

"Ada yang bisa kubantu sampai-sampai kau mengikutiku?"tanya Mikasa datar.

Mereka sedang berjalan berdua walaupun tidak berbarengan. Posisinya Mikasa mengikuti Eren menelusuri lorong sepi areal kelas 12. Mendengar pertanyaan gadis dibelakangnya membuat Eren menelan ludah. "Ackerman, sebelumnya…aku akan memperkenalkan diri, aku Eren Jeager, salam kenal."

"Ya…aku Mikasa Ackerman. Salam kenal"

Mereka berdua kemudian berhenti di atap sekolah, menopang siku di pagar dan melihat kelangit cerah walaupun matahari sedang bersembunyi di balik awan.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, Ackerman…" Eren membuka obrolan.

"Panggil saja Mikasa. Jadi ada apa, Jeager?"Mikasa mengguncang Eren dari lamunannya.

"Aaa.., iya…Se…sebaliknya, panggil juga aku Eren." Jawab Eren sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Baiklah, Eren, ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Eren menarik nafasnya dalam, seumur-umur ia belum pernah mengalami hal random seperti ini. Mengikuti seorang gadis yang sedang makan siang bersama pacarnya lalu mengajaknya pergi dan berkenalan, dengan tujuan menanyakan soal bangku, aneh memang.

"Aku…ingin bertanya, soal bangku yang kududuki.."

"Ah iya, kau yang duduk di bangkuku dulu dan tertidur setiap jam terakhir, kan?"

"Ya, aku jadinya ingin bertanya…"

"Soal itu…aku tidak sepertimu, aku tidak pernah tertidur disana." Mikasa menjawab dengan cepat seakan bisa mengerti maksud Eren.

"Apa rahasiamu? Itu yang mau kutanyakan.."

"Hei, yang barisan kursinya disebelah jendela tidak hanya kau saja, ada satu bangku dibelakangmu dan 4 bangku di depanmu lagi…" jawab Mikasa. "Dan mereka tidak seperti dirimu,, mereka tidak pernah tertidur." Eren melotot mendengar jawaban panjang Mikasa, ia pun tersadar.

"Kurasa memang sudah bawaan tubuhmu dari lahir, tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Rambut keduanya berkibar dihembus angin sepoi-sepoi. Dedauanan kering tertiup ke arah yang sama. Suasana nan sejuk mengisi atmosfer kedua remaja ini, namun obrolan ini hanya dilawan oleh satu pihak.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Mikasa…."

"Kalau butuh tips atau apapun, kau bisa bertanya pada bangku di depanmu, atau di belakangmu." Mikasa kemudian membalikkan badannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya setapak. "Coba tanya mereka saja."

Kaki itu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan teman barunya. Eren hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa_. "Kesannya kalau begini…soal bangku itu hanya alasanku untuk bertemu dengannya…"_

Eren menatap terus rambut halus panjang milik Mikasa yang semakin meninggalkannya.. _"Atau aku..memang…hanya ingin bertemu dengannya…?" _

"Akan kubuktikan kalau kau sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku saat duduk disana! Kau pasti juga mengantuk. kan?!" teriak Eren dengan emosinya. "Kalau aku bisa membuktikannya, kau harus memberitahuku cara tidak tertidur disana!"

Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya, diambang pintu atap. Kemudian membalikkan badannya dan kembali melihat teman barunya itu. Eren yag masih meloto dengan pemikirannya tentang gadis itu barusan buyar. Gadis yang ingin ia temui itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Eren hanya bisa melotot menunggu nona Ackerman berbicara.

"Aku terima tantanganmu Eren, bagaimanapun caramu melakukannya. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberitahumu caranya."

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti tahu cara untuk tidak tertidur disana."

Mikasa hanya terdiam, dia merasa bersalah tidak memberitahukan 'tips tidak tertidur di bangku' milik Eren Jeager sekarang.

"Aku pun bingung denganmu, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku? Kau kan tidak rugi apapun." Lanjut Eren sambil melipat tangannya.

Angin bertiup kencang, Mikasa terdiam, lalu menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Rahasia…pribadi…"

"Apa?" Eren ganjil mendengarnya. "Pribadi darimananya? Oi, Mikasa, itu hanya sebuah bangku…"

"Kau buktikan, aku akan ceritakan." Janji itu Mikasa ucapkan, Eren tersenyum mendengarnya, namun gadis itu tidak kunjung meninggalkannya.

"Eren, soal aku dan Levi…"

Eren mendongakkan kepalanya, kali ini soal lelaki pendek itu.

"…anggap saja..kau tidak pernah melihatnya…"

Mikasa melanjutkan jalannya menuruni tangga masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Eren di atap sendirian ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi, terdiam.

0o0

Sekembalinya Eren kekelas dan memakan makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya di kelas….

"AKU IRI PADAMU!" teriak Jean keras sambil memandang Eren dengan segala luapan emosinya. Marco dan Armin hanya bisa ketawa cengengesan sementara Eren hanya memandang lelaki bermuka shio tahun ini itu bosan. "Kau bisa mengobrol dengan Ackerman dan dia menjawab sepanjang itu? Kau bohong besar!"

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak percaya, kuda." Jawab Eren sambil menyeruput milshake-nya "Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Tentu saja kau ingin aku iri padamu, iya kan? Selamat Jeager kau sudah mendapatkan 'rasa iri' ku!" teriak Jean keras-keras terhadap Eren membuat dirinya emosi.

"Otakmu isinya hanya prasangka buruk saja, ya? Siapa peduli denganmu? apalagi berusaha membuat iri, kau bukan levelku!"

"Apa katamu?"

Seisi kelas hanya memandang bosan melihat kedua cowok tampan dikelas itu berkelahi. Semuanya sudah kebal dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Selama ada Armin dan Marco yang sering melerai mereka seisi kelas tenang-tenang saja.

"Sudahlah Eren, Jean! Tidak ada gunanya berkelahi!" lerai Armin emosi, akhirnya keduanya terduduk dan sama-sama berekspresi kesal. "Nah Eren, seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi…" lanjut Armin

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau sore ini bertukar tempat duduk dengan Sasha? Dia duduk di depanmu kan?"

"Iya, Ren. Coba kau ikuti kata Ackerman."

Eren pun menutup bekalnya, lalu menghampiri Sasha yang sedang memakan kentang rebusnya bersama Christa dan Ymir, memintanya untuk bertukar duduk. Jean, Armin, dan Marco melihat Sahsa mengangguk di depan Eren dari kejauhan. Gadis itu setuju.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Mikasa memasuki kelas dan mendapati Eren sudah berpindah bangku.

0o0

Bel kembali berbunyi, kali ini bel . Semua anak di kelas sudah pulang, dan di kelas itu hanya tertinggal dua orang. Eren dan Mikasa.

Gadis itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama jam pelajaran terakhir tadi karena semua perhatiannya tertuju pada Eren.

Kini, di balik langit jingga, kedua insan itu saling menatap, ditelan sepi dan kesunyian di dalam kelas. Warna oranye mendominasi lantai kelas dan koridor sekolah. Mikasa yang duduk di bangkunya memandang ke arah siluet Jeager dan melawan terangnya matahari terbenam, paras cantiknya berkata 'aku kena skak oleh cowok dihadapanku ini'.

Eren duduk membalas lototan Mikasa dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku tidak tertidur duduk disini, Mikasa…intinya aku hanya tertidur di bangku bekasmu dulu itu." Eren menunjuk bangku belakangnya.

Tatapan keduanya makin terlihat perbedaannya.

"Jadi Mikasa, bisakah kau memberi tahuku bagaimana kau bisa tidak tertidur duduk disini?"

TBC

Terimakasih buat yang udah review muah muah :* (kecup-kecup). Semoga kali ini nggak ada typo, kalau pun ada tolong dimaafin lagi ... ikutin terus ya hehe dan jangan lupa review nya minna-san!

Salam dari Skiz


	3. Chapter 3

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Eren menagih janji Mikasa.

"Beritahu aku, Mikasa." Eren tegak dari kursinya lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah bangku Mikasa. Kemudian ia mengambil bangku disebelah Mikasa dan menggeser kursi itu mendekat ke bangku gadis oriental itu." "Aku siap mendengarkan."

"…." Mikasa menundukkan kepalanya, ia belum siap.

Eren menghela nafas berat. "Dengar, maafkan aku yang tak sopan karena mungkin itu menyangkut masalah pribadi atau apapun sebutannya, yang jelas kau sudah berjanji dan aku meminta hakku." Ucap Eren lembut. "Dan aku juga tahu ini masalah sepele, tapi ini menyangkut diriku yang kadang kena tegur oleh guru dan sudah menjadi pembicaraan semua orang, kuharap kau mengerti, aku bergantung padamu."

Bergantung?

Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia mendapat iris hijau itu menatapnya lembut. Mikasa tidak bisa berkedip melihatnya dan Eren pun demikian, lama kelamaan setelah menantang wajah satu sama lain pipi keduanya serentak memerah. Lalu mereka membuang muka ke arah yang berbeda.

"To…tolong, Mikasa…tadi saja aku dan Sasha sudah kena tegur sama guru karena kami berganti kursi…" Eren memohon sekali lagi.

Mikasa memutar kepalanya lalu menatap Eren yang masih menengok ke samping."Baiklah, ceritanya…panjang…"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Eren kembali menatap Mikasa kikuk, berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Mikasa memposisikan duduknya seenak mungkin walaupun masih terlihat anggun. Eren dengan sorot mata penasarannya menatap tajam dan memasang kuping. "Saat aku berumur 9 tahun, aku dan kedua orang tuaku sedang berjalan-jalan sore dengan mobil menuju taman bermain…..

* * *

Di lampu merah, Mikasa kecil melihat dari dalam mobilnya seorang anak berbadan kurus dan berbaju sedikit kumal sedang kelaparan dan terus mengintip ke toko kue yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Anak itu menatap deretan kue yang di pajang itu lama hampir selama lampu merah nyala. Lalu Mikasa melihat seorang cowok berbaju khas koki pastry keluar dari toko itu dan memberinya kue. Anak itu terlihat sangat senang dan memakan kue itu lahap. Lampu merah pun digantikan dengan lampu hijau kemudian mobil sedan abu-abu itu berjalan.

"Mikasa…" Mikasa mendengar ibunya memanggil dari jok depan. "Kau lihat anak kecil yang di tolong cowok tadi?"

"Iya,bu."

"Jadilah anak yang baik seperti dia, ibu dan ayah pasti akan sangat bangga kepadamu." Kata ibunya lembut.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ibu dan ayah bangga padaku!" jawab Mikasa ceria. Ibu dan ayahnya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sayang, haa betapa senangnya ibu memiliki anak seperti kamu…"

"Bu, bagaimana caranya aku menjadi anak ibu…maksudku, bagaimana caranya bisa punya anak?"

Senyuman ibu dan ayah Mikasa memudar digantikan dengan muka panik yang tidak ia tunjukkan ek anaknya. Dua orang yang duduk di depan Mikasa itu tampak melirik satu sama lain.

"Ha….itu…tanya ayahmu." Jawab ibunya sambil elihat kebelakang. Mendengar kalimat itu tangan sang ayah yang sedang menyetir terpeleset dari stirnya hingga embuat mobil sedikit oleng, hanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana, Yah?"

Lelaki bermarga Ackerman itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis dengan istrinya yang ketawa kecil. Kemudian lelaki itu menghela nafas berat. "mmmm… begini…Awalnya, ayah dan ibumu bertemu… waktu itu kami sama-sama berkuliah di universitas Rose dan ikut ekskul Siswa Pecinta Alam."

"Siswa pecinta alam?"

"Iya, kami hobi naik gunung, berpetualang bersama rekan-rekan lainnya."

"Ah iya, karena sering bersama, akhirnya kami saling jatuh cinta." San gibu ikut nimbrung.

"Waaaah…" Mata biru dongker itu tampak berbinar-binar mendengar cerita kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah menyatakan cinta setelah tim kami sampai di puncak gunung, waktu itu sore hari." Lanjut ayahnya dengan senyum bangga.

"Kamu pandai memilih waktu yang tepat,ya…"

"Aku kan lelaki romantis, bersyukurlah dapat suami sepertiku!." Ucap ayahnya dan mendapat pukulan genit dari istrinya.

"Waktu yang tepat?" tanya Mikasa.

Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang. "Coba kamu bayangkan sayang, ayahmu menyatakan cinta pada ibu saat matahari mulai terbenam, langit berwarna jingga, benar-benar pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Ditambah pula suasana bahagia kami semua karena perjuangan mendaki gunung berhasil dan mencapai puncak." Jawab Nyonya Ackerman semangat .

"Waaah ayah romantis sekali." Ucap Mikasa setelah membayangkannya.

"Hehehe, ayah sangat menyayangi ibumu, sampai sekarang."

"Huush, menggombal."

"Dan ayah melamar ibumu saat sore hari juga, saat kami berada di Skytower. Ayah romantis, kan? Kamu harus mendapatkan suami yang romantis Mikasa agar kamu bahagia seperti ibumu."

"Ih, kamu ini." pukulan genit itu melayang kembali di lengan suaminya.

"Lah kan memang betul, iya kan?"

Wanita itu kembali menghadap jalan. "Nah, setelah itu kami menikah, dan…." Omongan wanita itu terhenti. Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya dan hanya bisa melihat rambut sang ibu. Ayah mikasa hanya bisa tersenyum menahan ketawa.

"Dan…?"

"I…Ibu pun hamil, dan melahirkan kamu!" jawab Nyonya Ackerman singkat.

"Pada sore hari juga." Lanjut Ayahnya.

"Ah iya, ya, betul juga."

Mikasa berdehem, dan memegang dagunya. Jadi intinya aku harus menikah dulu baru punya anak? Dan menikah itu harus saling jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu…" Jawab sang ibu dengan lembut. Kedua pasangan itu lega karena akhirnya bisa menjelaskan dengan benar kepada gadis kecilnya."Kamu akan mengerti saat sudah besar nanti."

Setelah keluarga Ackerman sampai di taman dan setelah bermain di wahana-wahan yang disediakan, menjelang sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Di perjalanan, tepatnya di jalanan luar kota, melewati bukit-bukit dan jalan tol, sebuah truk tampak oleng melesat kencang di jalanan. Tepat sesaat truk itu berbelok dengan tidak seimbangnya, disana ada mobil keluarga Ackerman. Dan tabrakan pun terjadi.

Supir truk yang mabuk itupun tewas, begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua Mikasa. Mikasa kecil yang sleamat hanya bisa terdiam, dia shock. Melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah bersimbah darah dan terkapar di jalanan. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam, air matanya mengalir deras, menahana rasa sakit karena tulangnya yang patah dan rasa sakit di hatinya. "Ibu…ayah…" tangan kecil itu berusaha menggapai kedua orang tuanya, namun gagal ia sendiri tak dapat bergerak. "Kenapa begini…"

DUAR

Mobil mereka yang sudah tumbang, sudah tidak ada orang di dalamnya dan telah terlempar sejauh 20 meter itu meledak dan menimbulkan api. Mikasa memandang langit.

Butiran air mata itu memantulkan warna kemerahan, melihat lurus ke arah langit sore hari yang saat ini terlihat bagaikan neraka di dalam lukisan. "Ibu…ayah…. " Api dari mobil itu makin membesar dan menutup pandangannya.

"Langitnya…merah…"

Mikasa menutup matanya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara sirine yang semakin mendekat.

* * *

"Maafkan aku…" Eren menutup sedikit mulutnya dan menatap gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Tidak masalah, malahan aku harusnya berterima kasih." Balasnya

"Ber..berterimakasih kenapa?"

"Aku lega, akhirnya aku bisa curhat kepada seseorang."

Lototan mata Eren semakin menjadi-jadi, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Selanjutnya aku tumbuh sendirian, terdiam di rumah sakit….

* * *

"Mikasa Ackerman?" Suster Nababa tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membawa seorang gadis kecil yang lebih pendek darinya berambut caramel. "Ada yang ingin bertemu dengamu."

"Hai!" Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan memegangi pagar tempat tidurnya. "Namaku Petra, aku juga pasien di rumah sakit ini, senang berkenalan denganmu, Mikasa!" Dan saat itu tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan senyuman tulus Petra kepadanya. "Are? Kamu 2 tahun lebih muda dariku,ya? Kamu harus memanggilku senpai!." Ucapnya semangat setelah melihat ke tanda pengenal Mikasa di depan tempat tidur. Dan gadis ceria itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan putihnya."Ayo kamu harus keluar, tidak boleh terrus berlama-lama di dalam kamar." Petra menarik Mikasa turun dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Nababa sendirian.

0o0

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan santai untuk para pasien anak-anak. Disana banyak boneka dan berberapa mainan berplastik lainnya. Ada anak bayi dan segerombolan balita disana. Semuanya memakai seragam pasien. Petra dan Mikasa melewatinya dan menuju ke sudut ruangan. Dan Mikasa melihat berberapa anak lelaki yang lebih besar dari balita-balita itu, seumuran dengannya. Sedang duduk bareng di dekat tv ber-ps. "Oi Petra, siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya seorang lelaki yang mukannya sedikit terlihat tua.

"Nah, Mikasa, kenalkan, itu Auruo, dia menyebalkan walaupun baik,.." tunjuk Petra kepada lelaki yang barusan ngomong. Mikasa hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Petra, aku dengar!."

"Hehehe, ini Erd dan Gunther, keduanya hobi banget main ps disini, serulah melihat mereka bermain! Kita yang nonton ikutan semangat." Keduanya tersenyum kepada Mikasa dan menyapanya, Mikasa lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian matanya menatap lelaki berambut hitam legam disudut jendela sedang membaca buku tebal. "Dan itu…namanya Levi, psst.. dia paling pendiam disini, hobinya baca buku dan dia agak susah dimengerti, tapi dia orangnya sangat baik." bisik Petra."..dan sedikit kasar."

* * *

"Kami pun sering bermain bersama, namun semua berubah sekitar 3 bulan kemudian…" Mikasa menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafas dalam. "Petra, Auruo, Erd, dan Gunther, meninggal karena penyakit akut yang telah mereka derita. Dan semua itu berlalu sangat cepat." Tangan gadis itu gemetaran. "Karena kejadian itu, aku masih dirawat di rumah sakit karena psikisku kembali tidak pulih pasca mereka meninggal, begitu juga Levi yang masih harus menjalani operasi berberapa kali lagi."

"_Teman meninggal dan harus melawan penyakit, Levi itu gila…"_ batin Eren.

"Orang tua Levi akhirnya mengadopsiku, hingga aku hidup bersama mereka sekarang."

"_Oh, jadi begitu."_

Eren memandang wajah gadis itu yang sudah menunduk untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tidak menyangka gadis dihadapannya mempunyai penderitaan sebesar itu. Tidak salah kalau gadis itu menjadi pribadi yang tertutup.

"Langit sore hari, langit jingga, kedua orang tuaku bertemu, kedua orang tuaku mengikat janji, kedua orang tuaku meninggal, hal itu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari langit sore, kau sudah mengerti, Eren?"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Mikasa." balas Eren kaku.

Daa hal yang Eren sadari, kesedihan masa kecil seorang Mikasa Ackerman dan tidak ada cara apapun untuk merubah penyakit tidurnya.

BIP BIP

Hp Mikasa berbunyi, gadis itu mengecek ponselnya."Aku harus pulang, Levi sudah menungguku…." Gadis itu beranjak pergi lalu memandang Eren sebentar. "Terimakasih, Eren. Dan gadis itu pergi meninggakan Eren sendirian.

Secercah tekad mulai timbul dalam hati lelaki itu.

0o0

Besoknya…

Semua murid sudah pulang, lagi-lagi Eren tertidur di kelas. Mikasa yang juga masih duduk disana melihat ke arah remaja tampan itu. Mikasa beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuju ke bangku Eren.

"Eren…" lelaki itu tidak bangun, ternyata benar kata orang-orang.

"Eren…" Mikasa membesarkan suaranya, masih belum menyerah. Dan hasilnya sama.

"Eren!" Teriaknya lembut sambil mengguncang tubuh Eren.

Sontak lelaki itu membuka matanya mendadak dan melotot, kaget dengan suara yang membuatnya terbangun, gadis itu sukses membangunkannya. Eren yang baru bangun menatap Mikasa,. "Aku…berhasil…dibangunkan…olehmu?"

Mikasa menangguk.

Tiba-tiba Eren mengambil tangan Mikasa dan kedua mata itu bertemu. Mikasa kaget dan terdiam. "Aku tidak menyangka…" ucap Eren gentle. "Kalau cara ini berhasil, Aku berjanji akan membantu meringankan masa lalumu." Mikasa nge-blush karena tangannyanya masih di pegang Eren, dan ia tidak melawan. Sorot mata Eren mengunci pergerakannya. "Berusahalah bangunkan aku setiap hari, karena sampai detik ini, kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa membangunkanku."

Mikasa menelan ludah, matanya tak berkedip, pipinya merona. "Kenapa…bisa…?"

"…Sepertinya hanya karenamulah aku bisa bertekad untuk bisa bangun, tekad itu muncul setelah aku mendengar semua cerita masa lalumu." Jawab Eren. Bayangan keduanya semakin memanjang ditutupi cahaya kejinggaan. Angin menerpa dedauanan di luar jendela. "Aku berjanji akan menemanimu melihat langit sore bersama setelah kau membangunkanku, luapkan segalanya padaku agar kesedihanmu makin berkurang, Mikasa."

_Itulah janjiku_

TBC

Halohalohalohaaaaaa…. Tak henti-hentinya saya berterimakasih kepada semua yang sudah review dan pembaca sekalian. Tak henti-hentinya saya meminta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan typo, Tak henti-hentinya minta maaf karena tidak ada RivaMika disini (chapter 4 ntar banyak RivaMika, ditunggu,yaa ), dan isinya hampir semuanya angst dan maaf juga kalau angstnya nggak berasa… Mohon maaf hueeeee dan mohon doanya juga yaa kebetulan saya tinggal di daerah yang terkena dampak asap di wilayah Sumatra, berasa ngehirup asap rokok -_- ada enaknya sih sekolah diliburin, tapi ujiannya ditunda-tunda terus, jadinya udah capek-capek belajar ternyata sekolah diliburin (jadi curhat gini -_-) daoin asapnya cepat hilang yaah :3 Sekali lagi, SANKYU MUAH MUAH :*

Salam dari Skiz


	4. Chapter 4

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Masa lalu Mikasa, dan Eren meminta Mikasa untuk membangunkannya setiap hari karena hanya dia yang bisa.

Kaki mulus itu berjalan menapaki setiap inci keramik koridor. Otak gadis itu menuntun langkah kakinya ke gerbang sekolah. Dan organ penglihatannya menangkap objek yang selalu berdiri disana menunggunya setiap pulang sekolah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Hn." Jawab lelaki yang ia ketahui sebagai teman senasibnya, Levi

Mereka berdua berjalan semakin menjauhi gedung sekolah. jalan beriringan sambil menatap langit senja yang warna jingganya mendominasi langit. Burung-burung berterbangan menuju rumahnya masing-masing, seperti mereka.

"Oi, bocah."

Mikasa memutar kepalanya, dan ia dapati Levi sedang menatapnya tajam. "A..apa?"

"Dua hari belakangan, kau selalu keluar dari kelasmu telat, kau kenapa?"

"_haruskah aku jawab kalau aku menemani Eren bangun dari kebiasaan jeleknya dan memang hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal itu sampai detik ini?"_

"Aku…dipanggil guru, hasil ulanganku menurun akhir-akhir ini."

Levi menaikkan alisnya sebelah, Mikasa lalu membuang muka. Ia sangat yakin kalau Levi saat ini sedang menatapnya curiga.

"Mikasa, jujur padaku, aku sudah lama mengenalmu."

"Aku jujur! Percayalah padaku!."

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, Mikasa berusaha mempertahankan raut mukanya agar terkesan meyakinkan 'abangnya' sementara Levi menatapnya intens. Levi pun membuang muka dan kembali menatap jalan.

"Kuharap tidak ada hubungannya dengan bocah kemaren…"

"Bo…bocah siapa?"

"Bocah lelaki yang lebih tinggi dariku dan seenak jidatnya mendatangimu dan mengganggu jam makan siangku kemaren." Jawab Levi kesal. "Dan mengetahui rahasiamu padaku."

"Oi..oi chottoo… rahasia apaan? ."

"Rahasia bahwa kau milikku."

Mikasa menarik nafasnya dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Levi yang berjalan duluan ikut berhenti dan memandangi gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataan kemaren?"

"Oh, jadi kau baru ingat sekarang?"

"Ya, dan aku bertanya apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata 'gadisku' itu! Di depan Eren pu…!." Mikasa sontak menutup mulutnya.

"Oh, bahkan kau sudah memanggil nama kecilnya. "

Mikasa mendecih, malu dengan mulutnya yang keceplosan. "Jawab aku."

"Sebelum aku menjawab, kau harus ceritakan soal Eren-mu itu." Levi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Mikasa.

"Tch, sial."

_Sampai kapanpun, aku takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu, Levi._

0o0

Jeager muda mengehempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur walaupun hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang habis di keramas membuat sprei tempat tidurnya sedikit basah. Eren memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, disana ada lampu yang terang beremang, dan berwarna jingga, seperti langit sore, yang berhasil membuatnya tertidur…

Dan kini dengan tubuhnya yang sangat segar setelah mandi, berbaring di tempat tidur yang empuk, dan ditambah suasana remang-remang ala pemandangan seperti saat jam pelajaran terakhir.

Lelaki itu tertidur, dengan nyenyaknya….

"_Ibu…ayah…. "_

"_Ibu…ayah…. "_

"_Langitnya…merah…"_

"HUAAAAAA!"

Cuit cuit cuit

Burung-burung terbang melintasi langit cerah di pagi hari. Eren terbangun dengan tidak seksinya. Ia bangun karena kaget, oleh bayangan gadis kecil yang terus merintih di antara bara api merah menyala.

"Mikasa…"

Eren tersadar, ia tertidur selama 11 jam, ia tidak makan malam, dan dia tertidur masih berbalut handuk. Lagi-lagi ia tertidur karena warna jingga di sekelilingnya, suasana yang tentram seperti di sekolah pada jam terakhir, suasana yang berhasil membuatnya merasa damai, dan membuatnya tertidur.

"Mikasa..jawab aku…aku ini kenapa…."

Eren kemudian tegak dari tidurnya dan langsung mengambil pakaian sekolah.

_Bahkan kau sampai datang ke mimpiku…_

Eren mengambil tasnya, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

…_Dan membangunkanku…_

0o0

Mikasa berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi. Nyawanya baru terkumpul 45%. Dengan lemas ia buka pintu plastik itu…

Tampak disana sesosok cebol….

Sedang bertelanjang dada….

Hampir membuka boxernya….

Menatap mikasa dalam diam. Gadis itu sontak terbangun 100% dan memerah pipinya….

"Maa…maafkan aku!"Mikasa langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dan bersandar disana. "Aku tidak tau kau ada di dalam, maafkan aku Levi!." Teriaknya masih menahan malu.

Levi jalan menuju pintu di sisi lainnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya. "Kau ingin mandi hm? Bagaimana kalau bersama? Kurasa akan sangat efektif karena 30 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan kita berdua sama sekali belum mandi."

Mikasa tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya lalu memukul pintu di belakangnya refleks "Oi chibi mesum jaga mulutmu!"

Levi tiba-tiba membuka pintu membuat Mikasa hampir terjatuh dan menjauhi pintu "Lihat wajah merahmu itu, kau sangat ingin kan? Jangan membuatku menunggu dan berubah pikiran." Ucap Levi sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aku..akan mandi di kamar mandi ayah dan ibu saja!" teriak Mikasa dan berlalu pergi.

Dan si cebol itu tersenyum, ntah berberapa inci…

0o0

Pukul 4:15. Jam langganan Eren untuk tertidur.

"_Kalau benar aku tertidur hanya karena melihat langit sore, akan kuusahakan selama pelajaran terakhir aku tak memandang ke luar jendela, fokus Eren, fokus!"_

Sesekali, Mikasa melihat Eren yang sedang duduk dengan kaku, sangat kaku. Ia sedang menahan kantuknya. Berusaha melotot ke arah papan tulis dimana sir Pixis sedang menulis disana. Berusaha agar matanya tidak melihat ke arah lain, lebih-lebih langit sore.

"_Berjuang, Eren!"_ batin Armin dan Marco yang juga melihat perjuangan sobatnya.

Tetapi…

_**Coba arahkan pupilmu lurus ke depan, kau pasti tetap masih bisa melihat objek disampingmu, iya kan?**_

Matahari itu mulai turun…

Dan mengintip di balik bukit…

Dan Jeager muda kembali tertidur, pulas.

"_Teman-teman…"_

"_Jangan pergi…."_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"_Eren!"_

"HUAAAAAAA!"

Cuit cuit cuit

Burung-burung terbang melintasi langit sore dan hendak kembali ke rumah mereka. Siluet burung-burung yang terbang menuju mentari itu berwarna gelap…segelap…

Rambut orang yang sedang menyentuhnya lembut.

"Mi…mikasa…"

"Aku berhasil lagi membangunkanmu…"

Eren berusaha mengingat-ingat, terakhir kali ia mencoba untuk tidak tertidur, namun hasilnya nihil. Cahaya jingga itu tetap saja menusuk retinanya, menghilangkan bawah sadarnya, dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

"Aku, mimpi…"

"Hn?"

Eren melotot menatap gadis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Lalu menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Ah, tidak…tidak mimpi apa-apa." Ucap Eren menegakkan badannya. "Ah, kau berhasil lagi membangunkanku…terimakasih."

"Aku minta maaf karena membiarkanmu tertidur selama jam pelajaran terakhir, aku hanya tidak tau bagaiamna cara membangunkanmu dari bangkuku."

"Ti..tidak salahmu kok, bangku kita sangat jauh. Itu saja."

"Tetapi, kalau begini sama saja kan kau tidak bisa mengikuti jam terakhir, dan bakal kena tegur juga sama guru…"

"i..iya juga.."

"Kenapa kau tidak coba meminta wali kelas memindahkan bangkumu?"

"Sudah kucoba, dan jawaban guru itu 'tertidur Cuma di bangku itu saja? Kamu pikir bapak percaya tahayul? Tidak ada hubungannya Jeager. Memang dasar kaunya saja yang pengantuk seperti lembu.' " jawab Eren sambil meniru gaya wali kelas mereka, Keith Shadis.

Mikasa sedikit tertawa, namun memang dasar anaknya kalem ya ketawanya seadanya saja. Eren kemudian kembali menatap langit. "Kalau aku kembali menatap langit sore atau apapun itu saat ini..apakah aku akan tertidur lagi…?"

Mikasa menatap Eren, lalu mengikuti Eren yang memandang langit. "Coba saja, aku disini siap membangunkanmu."

"Levi..tidak menunggumu?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku ke rumah kawan, dia tidak menungguku."

Eren kaget, pasalnya, gadis cantik yang baru ia kenal dekat 2 hari yang lalu itu sudah berani berbohong untuk bersamanya.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Eren."

Dan tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukannya kau yang bilang aku boleh meluapkan segalanya kepadamu?"

Eren menatap wajah gadis itu, indah sekali, kulit putih nya bertabrakan dengan langit sore. Sungguh, mungkin berduaan dengan Ackerman adalah salah satu pengalaman paling berharga yang bisa ia dapat di dalam hidupnya.

"Aku ingin curhat…" lanjut gadis itu. "Hari ini Levi mengajakku mandi bareng."

_Apa?_

"Anak itu semakin mesum saja."

_Oi, curhatan macam apa ini?_

"Aku kesal, dan sekarang sudah lega, terimakasih Eren." Ucap Mikasa tenang.

"Eeehhh mattteeeeeee! Itu curhatanmu?"

"Yah, memang kenapa?" jawab Mikasa anteng.

Eren menarik nafasnya. "Lalu kau apakan dia? Memukulnya?"

"Pinginnya, tapi…"

Mikasa terus melihat langit sore, seakan tidak peduli ada Eren di hadapannya.

"…aku menghormatinya, karena kebaikan keluarganya, dan dirinya."

_Dirinya…kah?_

Elu hati Eren terasa sesak, bahkan lelaki itu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hal itu terjadi. Perkataan Mikasa barusan sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang ketakutan….

_Apa aku takut Mikasa menyukai Levi?_

_Kenapa hati ini sakit?_

_Jangan-jangan…_

Eren tiba-tiba berdiri tegak dengan kasar. Mikasa sontak kaget dan menatap sorot mata Eren yang tampak begitu bersinar dan tajam.

"Mikasa, maafkan aku…"

"ke…kenapa?"

"Mungkin kita baru kenal 2 hari, dan hubungan kita baru seperti ini, tetapi saat aku tertidur aku melihatmu dan saat kita bersama ada perasaan aneh yang timbul dalam diriku. Dan semua curhatanmu sukses masuk ke otakku…."

Mikasa semkain melotot melihat teman barunya itu.

"…sepertinya…

…aku menyukaimu…"

TBC

Hai hai Minna ;) maaf ya kalau Eremika ataupun Rivamika nya kurang greget XD. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah ngereview dan support saya hehehe. Oh ya, ada yang bertanya di review, saya jawab yaa ;)

Utk 99 : boleh dong masa ga boleh ;) dan tenang aja nggak tersinggung kok malah aku berterimakasih udh ngereview ;) hubungan eren selalu tidur sama masa lalu mikasa? Jawabannya hubungannya….apa ya… (jiah yang ngarang kan situ:D) haha hubungannya memang agak tersirat sedikit, eren tertidur karena melihat langit sore (di ch 1) dan mikasa yang duduk di bangku eren sebelumnya tidak tertidur karena dia malah melek kalau lihat langit sore, keinget orang tuanya (di chp 3). Intinya sama-sama langit sore(Langit sore menggabungkan eremika eaaa) Nah, kalau anak lain (contohnya sasha) ga ketiduran juga karena nggak seperti eren yang mengantuk saat melihat langit senja. Dan kenapa cuma Eren saja? Di tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya yak huehue semoga terjawab yaaa ;)

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang sudah review dan para pembaca, dan maaf di chapter sebelumnya ternyata sudah selebar bagaimanapun mata saya nge-re-check typo ternyata tetap nyempil, malah tambah banyak (huadeuh).

Dan saya seneng hari ini _Durarara!_ bakal ada season 2 tahun ini! akhirnya…. Huaaaa senangnya saat tau kabar ini. oh ya, asap di kotaku juga sudah mulai berkurang, udah mulai segar udaranya hehehe.

Pokoknya terimakasih semuanya buat support, review, dan doa nya yaa ;)

Salam dari Skiz


	5. Chapter 5

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Eren menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Mikasa.

"Ap…apa?"

Mikasa menatap lelaki di depannya tak percaya, apa yang barusan ia katakan? Menyukai dirinya? Oh, Tuhan, seumur-umur ia baru pertama kali ditembak seperti ini. Kehidupannya yang setiap hari selalu bersama Levi membuat dirinya agak susah bergaul, apalagi sama kaum adam. Tapi kenyatannya, pria ini…

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu."

Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu cara untuk menanggapi hal seperti ini.

Yang ia tau dari melihat-lihat drama di tv, seorang pria akan menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada gadis yang ia sukai ketika ia merasa hatinya benar-benar menyukai gadis tersebut, dan gak ada yang hanya 2 hari kenal langsung punya perasaan seperti itu.

Namun gadis itu berpikir lagi, ada juga orang yang langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ada yang bilang sih itu tidak benar, itu hanya cinta memandang fisik. Tapi ada juga yang bilang cinta pandangan pertama itu memang ada, karena biasanya seseorang terlihat dari perilaku yang terlihat, dan membuat kita merasa nyaman dengan seseorang tersebut dan berakhir dengan suka.

2 hari bukan keduanya, bukan rasa suka yang terjalin karena sudah saling mengenal atau suka karena pandangan pertama. . .

Dan gadis yang selalu bergantung dan bergaul dengan lelaki cebol-tampan-menarik-kejam itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengerti situasi seperti ini.

_Apa…yang harus kujawab?_

Akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang sedang panik adalah…

"Te…terus?"

Eren merutuk diri.

Ah, Eren sama gila batinnya dengan Mikasa. Dia juga mengerti kalau dia sebenarnya keceplosan. Mulutnya terbawa perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu karena melihat gadis cantik di hadapannya ini.

"_Demi Tuhan apa yang barusan aku katakan?"_

Ah jangan salahkan dirinya yang terkadang ceroboh. Eren merasa dirinya merasa nyaman berada di langit jingga, apalagi bersama Mikasa.

Perasaan nyaman, perasaan ingin bertemu, hingga masuk ke alam mimpimu, itu semua sudah cukupkan sebagai alasan lelaki untuk menyukai seorang gadis?

Tak dapat dihindarkan, mulutnya mengikuti hatinya, sampai-sampai tak bisa jaga mulut.

"Mi..Mikasa, maksudku…"

"Cukup sampai disana, bocah."

Ah, lihat siapa yang tiba-tiba datang.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Menerjang langit jingga dan menantang tatapan kedua mata adik kelas yang duduk membelakangi jendela.

"Levi…"

Mikasa bukan main gemetaran, kenapa Levi bisa tau dirinya disini?

"Mikasa.. Pulang. ."

Mikasa menunduk, ia sangat malu, tubuhnya membatu. Ia ketahuan bohong oleh Levi, orang yang ia hormati, orang yang selalu ada disisinya saat yang buruk menimpanya, keluarganya yang baik mengadopsinya. Mikasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hingga timbul rasa amarah dalam dirinya dengan Eren.

"_Apa-apaan aku ini, membohongi Levi demi anak ini?"_

Mikasa pun berusaha bangkit, lalu bangun dari bangkunya, berdiri tepat disebelah Eren.

"Semua ini…gara-garamu." Bisik Mikasa kepada Eren yang masih bingung. Gadis itu kemudian pergi dengan lunglai ke pintu dimana Levi menunggu.

"Matte..Mikasa!" Eren mengejar gadis itu dan berusaha meraih tangannya.

"Jangan kau sentuh dia, bocah."

Suara Levi menekan sarafnya. Ia mematung. Tangan Mikasa yang seharusnya bisa ia gapai dibiarkannya berlalu. Dan melihat Levi, lelaki itu menatapnya bagaikan Elang siap menerkam siapa saja yang mengganggu gadisnya.

0o0

Cklek

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

Suara berat nan ramah itu tidak ditanggapi oleh kedua bocah berambut gelap yang sedang melepas sepatu mereka.

"Aku letih, sir Pixis." Jawab Levi.

Pixis, lelaki tua botak plontos itu adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Levi. Lelaki yang bisa dibilang sedang menikmati masa pensiunnya, tidak memiliki pekerjaan, uang pun sudah cukup. Jadi ia ingin membantu keluarga Levi untuk mengisi waktu sementara kedua orang tua Levi pergi ke luar negri urusan pekerjaan.

Membantu kehidupan sementara dua anak sma kalem yang sedang bermasalah satu sama lain.

Kedua remaja itu melangkah meninggalkan Pixis di ruang tengah dan naik menuju lantai atas. Kedua kamar Mikasa dan Levi berhadapan. Namun keduanya tidak masuk ke kamar dan berhenti di depan pintu.

"Levi."

"…."

"Aku minta maaf, sudah membohongimu."

"….."

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya! Itu sa…"

Levi tiba-tiba mendorong Mikasa ke pintu. Levi mengunci pergerakkan gadis itu. Kedua tangan kekarnya berada di samping kedua telinga Mikasa. Dan membuat pipi Mikasa memerah karena jarak keduanya yang sangat tipis.

"Ceritakan padaku tentangnya, ini perintah."

Mikasa menggigit bibir, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Melawan levi seperti biasa? yang ada malah memperburuk suasana.

"Aku bukan mengintimidasimu, tapi itu yang aku mau sekarang, perintah dariku."

Mikasa diam, pasrah.

"Dari, **aku**."

_Yah, dari dirimu, orang yang sudah sangat berjasa dalam hidupku dan menemani hari-hariku._

"Eren Jeager…dia…"

_Maafkan aku._

0o0

"Aku..bodoh…"

Semenjak pulang sekolah, sudah berapa kali mulutnya membisikan kalimat tadi. Ia merasa bersalah karena mulutnya, dan permintaannya.

_Permintaannya untuk meminta Mikasa menemaninya setiap sore._

"Aku..bodoh…"

Eren menggebrak meja belajarnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam penyesalan, penuh amarah.

Ia takut dengan sikap Levi nanti kepadanya, ia takut hubungan Mikasa dengan keluarga yang mengadopsinya menjadi berantakan, dan yang paling ia takuti..

..kehilangan senyum Mikasa.

"Nanti bagaimana aku bertemu dengamu lagi , Mikasa…"

Eren kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi, ia perhatikan telapak tangannya yang membelakangi lampu kamar.

"Apa benar…aku… menyukainya?"

_Ayolah Eren, ini baru dua hari_

"Atau…hanya perasaan nyaman saja? Bukan berarti suka kan?"

_Tapi kau ingin bersamanya kan Eren?_

"Aku…suka dekat dengannya."

_Kau memimpikannya, kan?_

"Ceritanya benar-benar menyentuhku."

_Kau peduli padanya, kan?_

"Peduli …"

Dan seperti sore kemaren, Eren mulai mengantuk, karena lampu orange di kamarnya.

"Aku…memang menyukainya…"

Bocah itu terlelap, tanpa kedamaian….

0o0

"Mina Carolina?"

"Hadir, sensei!."

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

"….."

"Ackerman?"

Dan barulah satu kelas merasa kehilangan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Eren, suara seisi kelas yang membicarakan Mikasa, gadis yang tidak pernah dibicarakan.

"_Dia yang ranking satu itu kan?"_

"_Kemana dia? Bukannya dia tidak pernah bolos?"_

"_Aku tidak terlalu kenal, nggak pernah main bareng dia…"_

"_Aku juga…"_

"_Dia cantik."_

Oke yang barusan suara Jean.

"Ada yang tahu kabar Ackerman?" tanya Keith-sensei.

Semua murid terdiam, karena tidak tahu apa-apa. termasuk Eren, tetapi Eren sedikit berbeda, karena ia merasakan ada apa-apa.

"_Mikasa…"_

Kenal baru dua hari, mereka belum bertukar email.

"_Mikasa, dimana kau?"_

Akhirnya Eren hanya bisa terdiam, sambil menunggu pulang seko…maksudnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

0o0

Tidak ada Mikasa, tidak ada bangun cepat.

Rutinitas semester dua Eren Jeager kembali seperti hari-hari sebelum dua hari belakangan. Ia lagi-lagi bangun jam 5 sore.

Eren membuka matanya perlahan, matanya masih agak kabur-kabur. Posisi kepalanya yang miring menatap keluar jendela membuatnya matanya lebih cepat melek karena terangnya cahaya matahari terbenam dari luar.

Ah, benar-benar bahagia saat seperti ini, posisi paling enak buat seorang Eren Jeager dan membuatnya tertidur. Sampai sekarang ia pun belum mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang suka tertidur melihat langit berwarna jingga. Dan ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa hanya Mikasa yang bisa membangunkannya.

"Mi..kasa…"

"Nyenyak tidurmu, bocah?"

"_Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba suara itu yang muncul?apa aku masih bermim…"_

BRAAAAAK!

Sontak Eren terbangun, meja tempat ia meletakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba berguncang hebat dan di pukul seseorang.

Dan memang ada sosok cebol itu disana, dihadapannya.

"Le..Levi-senpai? Jadi suaramu tadi bukan mimpi?"

Levi sudah berada di hadapannya, dengan posisi duduk menghadap ke samping dan menopang kepalanya dengan dagu. Duduk khas layaknya seperti raja.

"Nanda? Apakah aku pernah dimimpimu sebelumnya?" Tanya Levi menantang.

"I..iee." jawab Eren takut.

Levi melempar pandangannya keseisi kelas, membiarkan Eren mengumpulkan nyawanya dulu.

Eren menarik nafas, tidak percaya orang yang paling menjengkelkan akhir-akhir ini ada di depannya dan duduk di tempat biasa Mikasa duduki.

"Apakah..senpai tahu kabar Mikasa?" Eren memulai berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bocah bodoh."

_Kau lebih bocah, pendek._ "Apa.. kabarnya? Kenapa dia tidak masuk?"

Levi memutar kepalanya menghadap bocah bermata zamrud tersebut. Eren yang ingin membuang muka tidak bisa karena lagi-lagi rasa takutnya menghalangi pergerakkanya.

"Sebelum kujawab, kau ambil ini dulu." Levi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kertas, ah bukan, kartu nama. Lalu gerakan halus ia gunakan jarinya untuk menggeser kartu tersebut kehadapan Eren diatas meja.

"Apa ini, senpai?"

Eren membaca dengan seksama kartu nama milik siapa.

"Itu kartu nama milik temanku yang sekarang menjadi psikolog muda, Hanji Zoe namanya. Dia seumuran denganku namun ia tamat SMA umur 14 karena kelas ekslerasi. Otak seperti miliknya terlalu berharga untuk disebut otak udang."

Eren kemudian kembali menatap mata hitam itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritamu, dan Mikasa sudah menceritakan masa lalunya kepada bocah sepertimu"

Eren melotot, tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Mikasa sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada lelaki bermuka teplon ini.

"Dan untuk nama di kartu nama itu, temui dia untuk konsultasi."

Eren menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Arigatou, senpai."

Levi tidak menjawab, menatap ke seisi kelas dengan tatapan kosong.

Terlihat dari luar jendela, suasan yang sangat menentramkan hati, dedauan berguguran, burung yag terbang kesana- kemari.

Tidak damai seperti di dalam kelas sekarang, atmosfer gantung.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya, bocah?"

Eren kembali ragu, tapi seorang lelaki harus bertanggung jawab dengan kata-katanya kan?

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Segenap hatimu, hm?"

"Senpai, aku baru mengenalnya dua hari."

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyukainya"

"Aku nyaman dengannya, dan selalu mimpi dengannya, dan dia yang bisa membangunkanku."

"Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu tadi, dan ternyata memang tidak berhasil…" jawab Levi sambil menarik nafas dalam.

Lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. "…apakah, cuma dia yang bisa."

"Dia spesial, bagiku." Jawab eren singkat, sambil menantang sorot tajam mata Levi.

Levi pun tak mau kalah, kedua lelaki itu saling pandang.

Levi kembali menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan kembali. "Baiklah…" Levi tegak dari bangkunya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Eren menuju pintu keluar kelas. Dan ia terhenti, membelakangi Jeager. "Aku bukan saudaranya, dan aku tidak berpacaran dengan Mikasa…"

Eren memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Levi, ia hiraukan rasa lega atas pengakuan Levi barusan. Levi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…tidak berpacaran, tapi dia gadisku. Kau paham, Jeager?"

TBC

Malam, malam, malam~

Semoga tidak ada typo, dan semoga cerita chapter ini diterima di hati para pembaca semua huehehe XD

Jawab yang nanya di review duyu~

Untuk Hatsune Cherry** : **Hi ;) di Pekan hehe, iya ni bersyukur banget. Iya urwell ;) tamat sampai kapan ya fanfic ini? nggak tau, soalnya aku sendiri belum tau ide buat chapter selanjutnya. Tapi gabakal lama kok mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi~. Masa lalu eren sepertinya tidak ada, tapi gak tau deh nanti kalau trnyata ada XD, sankyu udh review ;)

Untuk Hime Chan : Hai hai makasih ya udh review ;) sepertinya ayang Levi memang harus dikorbankan dalam fic in (tumpeng) XD

Untuk Naomi : udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? XD Maaf saya buat Levi mesum disini habis gaya orang kayak dia kalau dibumbuin mesum jadi lucu kan ya kaaan #jiaaah~ naah soal Eren dan kelainan tidurnya ini mudah-mudahan dijawab chapter mendatang~ cemoga chapter ini makin ceruuu yaaa ;)

Terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review XD hontouni arigatou gonzaimasu minna-san! Ah ya sebelumnnya minta maaf kemaren kan udah janji ceritain kelainan tidur Eren akan diceritakan di chapter ini ternyata nggak kesampaian, mungkin chapter mendatang gomeeen :3Tunggu cerita selanjutnya, ya ;)

Salam dari Skiz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Levi memperingati Eren dan memberikan kartu nama Hanji Zoe, psikolog muda.

Eren berjalan terhuyung sambil memegang kartu nama psikolog tersebut. Alamat yang tertera disana cukup dekat dari sekolahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Levi dan menuju ke tempat Hanji.

Sambil berjalan, menikmati langit sore, Eren terus melihat ke arah kartu. Ditimpa langit sore sambil berjalan saja dia sudah merasa kantuk. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia baca baik-baik kartu nama itu kembali sambil terus mengingat semua perkataan Levi tadi kepadanya.

"_Dia gadisku. Kau paham, Jeager?"_

"Kuso…"

0o0

"Jadi, namamu Eren Jeager, hm? Salam kenal, namaku Hanji Zoe."

"Iya dok, salam kenal juga."

Psikolog muda Hanji, baru membuka praktek 2 bulan yang lalu, makanya sampai saat ini pasiennya masih sedekit, bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Jeager?"

"Aku dapat rekomendasi datang kesini dari teman anda, Levi."

"Oh, si cebol, hahahaha." Tawa Hanji "Apa kabarnya? Mukanya masih seperti batu heh?"

"Yah…begitulah, kabarnya baik." _terlalu baik dalam tanda kutip_

"Baiklah, jadi apa keluhanmu, Jeger?"

"Saya…" dan Eren pun menceritakan segalanya kepada Zoe.

0o0

"Langit sore….dan Mikasa…."

"Yah, seperti itulah, apa masalah dengan saya dok?"

Eren menatap Hanji penuh harap. Bagaimanapun juga ia benar-benar ingin tau kondisi tubuh dan otaknya sekarang. Selama semester ini berbagai pertanyaan seputar masalah kantuknya makin menumpuk seiring munculnya Mikasa ke dalam hidupnya.

"Begini Jeager, sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf…"

"Meminta maaf kenapa, dok?"

"Soal tidurmu, aku tidak bisa menganalisanya, mungkin itu masalah dibagian sarafmu atau matamu" jawab Hanji. "Tetapi, soal Mikasa…."

Eren menegakkan punggungnya, siap mendengarkan Hanjji.

"Kau hanya remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta."

_Ha?_

"A..apa?"

"Mikasa menceritakan masa lalunya padamu, kau menumbuhkan simpati yang tinggi terhadapnya, rasa simpati itu terus kau pikirkan sepanjang hari hingga kau terus mengingatnya. Jatuh cinta bisa disebabkan karenanya."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan aku hanya bisa dibangunkan oleh Mikasa apa dok?"

"Intinya kau terlalu memikirkannya Jeager, hingga dia dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu, ya begitulah, rasa cinta memang sulit didefinisikan."

"Apa anda yakin hanya karena itu, dok?"

"Aku sangat yakin, memangnya apalagi? Kau berharap aku akan bilang ada kontak batin diantara kalian berdua? Aku tidak suka kata-kata gombal~"

"Tapi akukan baru mengenalnya dua hari, tidak mungkin aku memikirkannya sebentar lalu langsung jatuh cinta padanya."

"Bisa dikatakan, dalam waktu satu detik, seseorang akan bisa jatuh cinta." Ucap Hanji menatap tajam pasiennya itu sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Dalam waktu satu detik, orang baik bisa berubah menjadi jahat. Dalam satu detik, orang yang cara berpikirnya salah bisa menjadi benar."

"Maksud anda?"

"Perasan dan pikiran manusia berubah itu hanya perlu sedetik bahkan kurang, Jeager. Sedetik itu adalah fase seseorang dari tidak sadar menjadi sadar, dari tidak mengerti menjadi mengerti. Begitulah~"

Dari semua penjelasan Hanji, Eren merutuki diri. Ternyata dia tidak memiliki kelainan apa-apa, dia tidak sakit, dia normal.

Normal, jatuh cinta dengan Mikasa.

"Kalau dikartun-kartun, waktu sedetik itu sering digambarkan dengan 'lampu keluar' dari kepala." Lanjut Hanji. "Bunyinya itu, "ting!" hahaha." Hanji ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Eren hanya bisa diam.

"Jadi..bagaimana cara menyembuhkan…"

"Apa yang mau disembuhkan? Kau jatuh cinta kan? Jatuh cinta itu anugerah, bukan penyakit."

Eren menelan ludah menatap wajah Hanji Zoe yang tersneyum penuh sirat.

"Baiklah, dok, saya mengerti. Saya mau pamit, saya lelah, saya mengantuk…dan.. Terimakasih…" Eren salam kepada Hanji untuk pulang. Kemudian Jeager muda beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh Chotto, Jeager…"

Eren memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Kirim salamku dengan Levi, dan Mikasa, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka." Pesan Hanji. "Oh ya, kau tidak usah bayar konsultasi barusan, aku senang membantumu…"

Eren pun membungkuk ke arah Hanji. "Arigatou gonzaimasu, dok!"

"Iee…"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu dok,." Eren menutup pintu itu dengan gembira karena isi dompetnya tidak jadi berkurang~

0o0

Malam hari, dikediaman Levi.

Mikasa, dengan kompres dikepalanya sedang tertidur pulas dikamarnya. Ia demam. Levi yang setia menunggunya sedang membaca buku dan duduk disudut tempat tidur Mikasa. Berharap gadis itu cepat bangun.

Dan benar saja, setelah ditunggui dari pulang sekolah tadi, Mikasa akhirnya bangun walaupun masih setengah sadar.

"Mikasa,.." Levi beranjak dari tempat posisinya dan membelai kening panas gadis itu.

"…"

"Mikasa, sudah malam, cepat bangun…"

"Eren…"

DEG

_Barusan anak ini sebut siapa?_

Muka Levi tidak berubah, namun hatinya terkejut-shock. Mikasa yang baru bangun dan belum sadar sepenuhnya itu barusan bergumam nama Eren.

"Mikasa, bangun." Levi menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu lembut, perlahan Mikasa membuka matanya…

"Levi…"

"Akhirnya kau sadar, bocah…" jawab Levi sambil terus mengusap kening Mikasa. "Ayo kita ke bawah, sir Pixis sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kau harus makan biar sembuh."

Mikasa pun mengangguk, Levi pun membantunya berdiri, memegang tangan gadis itu dan perlahan mereka berdua jalan menuruni tangga.

Dan malam itu damai, walaupun hati Levi sedikit terusik mendengar nama tadi…

0o0

Malam itu juga, Eren yang masih penasaran dengan penyakit tidurnya, menandatangi dokter umum.

Soal Mikasa sudah terjawab, walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak begitu puas dengan hasil konsultasinya tadi. Tapi ia bersyukur karena dia tidak memiliki kelainan apapun secara psikis.

Dan sampailah dia ke sebuah klinik 24 jam.

Setelah menunggu giliran, ia pun masuk keruangan dokter tersebut, dr. Rico Brezenska. Dokter berkacamata yang imut namun terpancar keseriusan dari air mukanya.

"Hai,."

"Hai dok."

"Apa keluhannya? Kamu masih SMA ,ya?"

"Iya..dok…"

"Jadi, keluahannya?"

"Saya terus tertidur setelah melihat langit sore, dok."

"Maksudmu? Setau saya tidak ada sindrom 'mengantuk karena melihat sesuatu' seperti itu…"

"Pokoknya yang berwarna jingga, dok."

"Jeruk sekalipun?"

"Bukan begitu juga, maksud saya seperti langit sore, atau lampu dikamar tidur saya..semuanya membuat saya menjadi ngantuk, dok."

"Kalau menurut saya, kamu hanya kelelahan saja, Jeager."

_Ha?_

"A..apa?"

"Iya, kau mengantukkan? Ditempat yang terang-terang menyejukkan seperti itu pula. Jadi pada sore hari, tubuhmu lelah, ditambah pula tubuhmu yang memang sudah klik dengan lingkungan soremu itu."

"Jadi dok, aku tidak ada kelainan?"

"Iya, itu normal kok, tapi ada kemungkinan juga kalau kamu terkena anemia. Sehingga membuat orang mengantuk lebih cepat dari orang normal. "

"Anemia…kekurangan darah?"

"Kekurangan darah menyebabkan tubuh kekurangan zat besi, sel darah merah yang diperlukan tubuh untuk mengankut oksigen ke jaringan dan organ tubuh otomatis akan berkurang. Dan kau akan mengantuk, Jeager."

"Lalu kenapa dengan langit sore…?"

"Yah, coba saja pikirkan, kalau kamu memang anemia, ditambah tubuhmu lelah, dan kau suka lingkungan berwarna jingga seperti langit sore itu, dan tubuhmu dalam posisi enak, ya jelaslah kamu tertidur dengan mudah " tukas Rico. "Dan mulai sekarang, cobalah memakan makanan mengandung zat besi lebih anemiamu bertambah, kalau kamu memang kena."

Eren menelan ludah untuk yang kesekian harinya hari ini….

0o0

Kedua mahluk berambut gelap itupun kembali kekamar Mikasa, Mikasa kemudian berbaring ke tempat tidurnya sambil menggigil karena meriang. Levi datang dengan kompres baru, kemudian lelaki itu duduk disudut ranjang dan mengompres kain tersebut dan diletaknya di kening Mikasa berharap panasnya cepat turun.

Tiba-tiba, Mikasa menggenggam tangan Levi, Levi pun kaget.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Bagaimana…makan siangmu?"

Levi pun tertawa (sedikit), Mikasa bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bahkan saat sakit pun kau mengkhawatirkanku. Kau memang cocok menjadi calon istriku."

Mikasa hanya bisa memerah pipinya dan membuang muka, ia tidak bisa melawan Levi seperti biasa karena tubuhnya sedang tidak kuat bersilat lidah, ia biarkan mahluk cebol itu menggombal sepuasnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, bocah." Lanjut Levi.

Mikasa kembali menghadap Levi "Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Jeager?"

Mikasa melotot memandangi wajah Levi yang terkesan lebih mengintimidasi tersebut. Dengan sorot tajam nan tenang, Levi memandang bola mata dongker itu sambil menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang ia 'sayangi' .

"Per..pertanyaan macam apa…"  
"**Aku **bertanya, kau jawab."

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya? Memangnya aku siapanya ka…"

"kau gadisku." Jawab Levi dengan nada serius, hingga membuat Mikasa berhenti bernafas sejenak.

"_Lelaki ini beneran ngomong gitu…?_

Lama mata itu saling memandang, akhirnya Mikasa membuang mukanya. Jantungnya deg degan.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Aku…."

"Ngomong yang jelas, bocah…."

Dengan posisi berbaring dan dikunci Levi begini, ditambah dengan wajah Levi yang sekaan berbicara 'aku akan tetap menunggu jawabanmu disini sampai kapapun'. Membuat Mikasa tidak punya plihan.

"Aku sepertinya…."

"…memang menyukainya."

TBC

Malam malam malam~

Dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk saya mengetik fic ini, sepertinya bakal banyak typo, maaf kalau ada ya minna :'))

dan maaf kali chapter ini lebih banyak soal Eren, udah pada kejawab semua kan? Maaf jikalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi para pembaca semua karena memang begini adanya~ (nggak mau ngarang-ngarang penyakit abal, maunya yang normal dan sesuai kenyataan ajaaa #jiah) kalaupun bisa buat eren sekan-akan punya penyakit keras, saya nggak mau bikin fic ini jadi berakhir dengan angts, maunya full romance! #tebar bunga

dan maaf juga, porsi romancenya (benar-benar) kurang di chapter ini, dan sepertinya semua hal romantisnya saya susun di chapter selanjutnya~

sekalian mau nanya, ini bagusnya berakhir di Eremika atau Rivamika? bahkan skiz pun kebingungan, habis dihati skiz dua-duanya sama-sama kiyut walaupun berbeda~

Eremika…Rivamika….Eremika….Rivamika….#petikkelopakbunga

Review nya minna? :3

Salam dari Skiz


	7. Chapter 7

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Kini Eren mengetahui fakta tentang 'kelainannya' setelah ke psikolog dan dokter. Dan Mikasa menjawab pertanyaan Levi bahwa ia menyukai Eren.

Jawaban Mikasa diikuti keheningan yang tercipta semakin lama dan semakin besar. Diiringi tatapan mata keduanya yang bertemu dan melotot. Mikasa menelan ludah.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"…"

"Kau menyukainya, bocah?"

"Levi..cukup…"

"**Aku** bertanya, Mikasa Ackerman, kau menyukainya?"

_Tch_

"Haruskah…aku mengulang jawaban ku?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi tegak dari posisinya, mengambil bukunya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu hendak keluar.

Mikasa tau, bahwa ia telah melukai hati Levi. Walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak dapat memastikan perasaan Levi terhadapnya.

Namun kali ini Levi terlihat marah, sangat marah.

"Matte…Levi.." Mikasa yang sedang pusing refleks tegak dari tidurnya, terduduk di kasur, berusaha menahan Levi.

"Nanda?" jawab Levi memberhentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa…kau langung pergi?"

Kekhawatiran mengerubungi batin Mikasa, ia tidak tahu harus mengontrol situasi seperti ini.

"_Salahkah aku menjawab pertanyaannya?"_

"_Salahkah jawabanku untuknya?"_

"Levi…jawab aku…" pinta Mikasa lagi, semakin cemas.

Levi pun menoleh ke belakang ke arahnya. Disana Mikasa bisa meihat, bahwa mahluk cebol itu biasa saja rupanya, tidak ada yang salah dengan ekspresinya, ekspresi datar yang sama setiap detik hidupnya.

Tapi, untuk orang yang telah ia kenal selama 8 tahun, dan hidup setiap hari bersama Levi, gadis itu mampu membaca bola mata lelaki itu.

Bola mata yang memancarkan kekecewaan berat, bola mata yang mengintimidasi, dicampur dengan rasa pasrah.

Dan yang paling terlihat disana adalah riak amarah, bahkan riak itu sampai keluar memancar menjadi aura tubuhnya. Mikasa bisa merasakannya, ditambah atmosfer kamarnya yangs semakin lama semakin berat. Benar-benar suasana penuh beban.

"Apa..yang salah dengan…jawabanku?" tanya Mikasa lagi sedikit gugup karena takut tambah memperparah suasana.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan jawabanmu."

Levi pun lanjut jalan, semakin mendekati pintu, kemudian memegang knopnya. "Tunggu dulu Levi!"

Levi tidak jadi menarik kenop pintu tersebut.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba marah?! Apa salah jawabanku? Haruskah aku bertanya kalau kau cemburu?!" tanya Mikasa sambil berteriak karena sudah tak kuat menahan emosinya.

Tiba-tiba, Levi memutar badannya, mempercepat langkahnya menuju Mikasa, Mikasa mematung, Lelaki itu membuang buku ditangannya ke sembarang tempat kemudian dengan cepat Levi tarik tangan gadis yang sedang sakit itu dengan kasar. Ia tarik sampai tubuh gadis itu tersandar di sandaran tempat tidur. Kemudian Levi naik ke atas tempat tidur tersebut, mengunci pergerakan Mikasa. Muka Mikasa memerah, ia gugup sekaligus takut.

Ia takut terjadi apa-apa jika di posisi ditindih seperti ini.

"Le..levi apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit…"

"Kau mau tau jawabannya kenapa aku begini?"

Mikasa terdiam, kemudian mengangguk, mengangguk pasrah. Ia sadar betul orang yang sedang menatapnya ini benar-benar sedang beremosi tinggi. Bola mata orang yang di depannya itu mampu membuatnya merinding.

Lalu Mikasa lihat bola mata itu berputar ke arah lain, ke dinding di atasnya. Lelaki itu sedang berpikir, kemudian, sekitar berberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya ia mendecih.

"Sial, aku bukan orang yang pandai mengatur kata-kata yang sedang kurasakan dalam perasaanku,…" ucapnya kesal.

"Le..Levi…"

"Aku hanya bisa bilang, selama ini aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu."

"_Apa?"_

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia menarik nafasnya dalam, menutup matanya sejenak. Kemudian membukanya kembali perlahan, bisa ia lihat biru dongker mata Mikasa menatapnya kebingungan. Levi kemudian tegak dari posisinya, tegak dari tempat tidur. Mikasa masih shock dan kebingungan dengan jawaban Levi. _"Tidak pernah main-main?"_

Levi pun kembali mengambil bukunya yang sudah terlempar ke lantai, lalu berjalan kembali ke arah pintu.

"Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku."

Dan ucapannya itu berhenti diikuti tutupnya pintu kamar Mikasa, dan Levi pun keluar.

Mikasa yang duduknya masih kaku itu mereflekskan posisinya, menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan mengeluarkan air mata, deras.

Ia menghapus air yang mengalir di pipinya itu, sambil mengulang semua apa yang dikatakan Levi barusan terhadapanya.

"_Cebol itu..mungkin menyukaiku …"_

Mikasa kembali ke posisi tidurnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut.

"_Kalau memang benar, lantas apa yang harus kulakukan…"_

Sekelebat wajah Eren muncul di benaknya. Kemudian dengan cepat ilusi bocah Jeager itu digantikan oleh sosok dengan sombongnya, Levi.

"_Levi…orang yang setia menjagaku, orang yang selalu berada disisiku, namun aku tak pernah terbuka dengannya, tak pernah bercerita dengannya, tak pernah curhat padanya. Kadang hubungan kami seperti air dan api, namun semua itu terjadi begitu saja dan malah menumbuhkan kerindua, aku selalu merasa tenang di dekatnya…"_

Mikasa mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut, menatap dengan tenang lampu yang berada di langit-langit kamarnya, ia pejamkan mata itu dengan pelan.

"…_dan sekarang Levi marah kepadaku…"_

Mengingat itu ia buka kembali matanya, dan kini bayangan bocah berambut coklat itu kembali menghampiri.

Bayangan di saat Eren berkenalan dengannya di atap sekolah, bayangan saat dimana kulit tan milik Eren tersapu oleh sinar jingga dari luar jendela kelas. Semua dapat dirasakan Mikasa dalam damai.

"_Aku menyukai Eren karena selalu merasa nyaman di dekatnya, aku bahkan sampai bingung kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan semua perasaanku kepada bocah itu…"_

Namun, semua kedamaian itu terusik oleh ingatannya dengan peristiwa terakhir kali ia bertemu Eren. Peristiwa dimana ia ketahuan oleh Levi sedang berduaan dengan bocah keren itu.

"_Tapi saat ini, aku marah padanya…"_

Mikasa mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Hingga cahaya kamar membuat penglihatannya terhadap tangannya bagaikan siluet.

"_Siapa yang harus kupilih….keduanya sedang tak baik denganku…."_

…_._

Mikasa melotot, sadar dengan makna tersirat dari kalimat yang baru ia keluarkan dalam hati itu.

"_Jika keduanya sedang tak berbaikan denganku…_

…untuk apa aku memilih diantara keduanya?"

Gadis itupun terlelap…

0o0

"_Aku tidak ingin dekat denganmu lagi, Eren..."_

"_Mikasa, tinggalkan Levi!"_

"_Bocah, kau baru mengenalnya dua hari, kemana otakmu?"_

"_Levi, maafkan kebohonganku…"_

"_Mikasa, aku menyukaimu!"_

"_Mikasa, aku akan menjagamu."_

"_Kalian berdua diamlah"_

"_Mikasa, kau menyukaiku kan? Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya…"_

"_Bocah, percayalah padaku yang sudah lama bersamamu…"_

"_Mikasa, aku siap mendengarkan kesedihanmu!"_

"_Mikasa, cobalah untuk terbuka kepadaku…"_

"_Kalian diamlah…"_

"_Mikasa..aku menyukaimu!"_

"_Mikasa, kau gadisku…"_

"_Mikasa!"_

"_Mikasa…"_

"_Kalian berdua…"_

"_Mika…."_

"_Mi…"_

"_Tolong di.…"_

"_Kami berdua menyukaimu."_

"HAAAAAAA!"

Gadis itu terbangun, berteriak, menutup telinganya, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, menggema suaranya, bahkan Pixis yang tidur di lantai bawah terkejut karenanya. Levi membuka pintu kamar Mikasa dengan paksa setelah mendengar teriakannya.

"Mikasa!"

Levi berlari menuju kasur Mikasa masih dengan baju tidurnya. Kemudian ia pegang bahu Mikasa yang masih ketakutan walau sudah tak berteriak. Tubuh gadis itu menggigil.

"Mikasa, sadar! Ini aku, Levi."

Mikasa masih menutup telinganya, ketakutan.

"Mikasa, kau mimpi buruk…"

Setelah mimpinya yang berkecamuk bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki yang menghiasi hidupnya itu, ia sadar akan sesuatu…

_Aku…_

…_tidak bisa begini…._

Kemudian, dengan jelas Levi bisa melihat air mata jatuh dengan deras dari mata gadis yang masih tertutup kuat karena ketakutan itu.

"Mikasa…"

"Levi…maafkan aku….."

Air mata yang jatuh itu mulai diiringi isak tangis. Lama-lama isak tangis itu semakin nyaring bunyinya. Levi masih memandang gadis dihadapannya itu dengan muka datarnya. Walaupun hatinya saat ini benar-benar terenyuh.

"_Apakah…air mata ini…" pikir Levi._

"Maafkan aku Levi..maafkan aku…aku berjanji takkan bohong lagi kepadamu…maafkan aku…maafkan soal Eren. Dia hanya lelaki yang baik kepadaku…, kumohon maafkan aku Levi…" Mikasa masih menutup telinganya, masih mengeluarkan air matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mikasa…"

"_Apa aku…telah menyakitinya…?" _

"Maafkan aku yang tak dapat mengerti dirimu…maafkan aku yang berani berbohong…maafkan aku yang mengecewakkanmu…aku kebingungan dengan perasaanku…Levi…" Mikasa masih berujar dengan cepatnya.

"Mikasa, sudahlah, aku sudah menger…"

"Maafkan aku Levi..aku bukan gadis yang baik…maafkan aku..aku akan memperbaiki semu…."

DEG

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh lelaki itu memeluk sang gadis.

Mikasa berhenti menangis, ia rasakan dekapan hangat itu.

"Aku mengerti…" Levi membelai rambut Mikasa dengan jari-jari panjangnya. "Maaf karena **aku** terlalu menekanmu, maafkan **aku** yang terlalu mengintimidasimu…"

Mikasa melotot, lalu ia balas pelukan Levi, ia peluk dengan erat, seakan ia takut Levi akan pergi ntah kemana. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar terasa lega.

Dan isak itu hilang, namun air mata tetap mengalir di pundak lelaki itu….

0o0

Pagi besoknya…

Eren masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan lemasnya, setelah mengetahui semua yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Ternyata ia tak berpenyakit apa-apa, walaupun masih berkemungkinan memiliki Anemia.

"_Aku akan mencoba hari ini…agar tak tidur…"_

Kemudian, Eren berjalan dengan berat ke arah kelas. Ia mulai mengingat Mikasa, kejadian dengan 2 hari lalu, dan Levi.

"_Mungkin Mikasa sekolah hari ini…"_

Eren berjalan di koridor sambil menunduk, bahkan orang yang niat menegurnya menjadi tak mau.

_"Bagaimana aku berhadapan denganmu nanti…Mikasa…."_

Satu belokan terakhir telah ia tempuh, ia sudah dapat melihat kelasnya. Dan ia melihat Jean berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan bersila melihat ke arahnya, dengan muka serius.

"Eren…"

"Hai, Jean, kenapa muka kudamu? serius banget, kau habis dikejar anjing pagi ini heh?…"

"Ada yang menunggumu di dalam."

Eren membelalak matanya, kemudian dengan cepat ia msuk ke kelas, meninggalkan Jean diluar.

Dan begitu masuk, semua murid yang sudah datang melihat ke arahnya, termasuk Armin dan Marco.

Dan satu sosok yang membuat Eren di pandang hari ini sedang duduk disana….

"Bocah, aku perlu berbicara kepadamu."

Senior bermuka seram itu, telah menunggu eren di kelasnya

.

.

.

TBC

Halohaohalo~

Benar-benar Rivamika chapter ini...

Tak bosan-bosannya minta maaf kalau banyak typo, dan ceritanya ga kena...dan juga thanks berat buat yang udah review*hug*

btw, Skiz masih menunggu review ini fic harus berakhir dengan Eremika atau Rivamika (onegai)

Ah, mau kabarin, mungkin update chapter-chapter berikutnya gak se-update sekarang, soalnya tugas makin banyak saja huft~ -_-

Reviewnya di tunggu muah muah :*

Salam dari Skiz


	8. Chapter 8

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Eren ditunggu Levi di kelasnya.

"_Ada apa anak kelas 3 datang kemari?"_

"_Eren kenapa?"_

"_Sepertinya dia buat masalah dengan Levi-senpai"_

"_Kyaaaa Levi-senpai datang ke kelas!"_

"_Kalau memang iya berani sekali si Eren…"_

"_Bully?"_

"_Levi-senpai mau labrak Eren?"_

"_Mereka dekat yah?"_

"_Jangan-jangan mereka kakak–abang"_

"_Eren pasti buat masalah deh menurutku…"_

"_Mampus kau Eren…"_

Baiklah, yang barusan Jean.

Eren yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu kelas, mendapati semua kelas memandangi dirinya dalam sunyi. Dan ia memandang mata hitam legam yang sedang duduk di bangku miliknya.

Biasanya, jika sudah ada senior sekolah sedang menunggu kedatangan kita, dengan muka yang kusut dan mengerikan, plus seniornya itu seseorang yang terkenal di sekolah. Tentu saja peristiwanya bakal menjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan di kelas, dan kabarnya bakal sampai ke satu sekolah.

Ditambah yang di _bully _junior keren minta ampun, alah~

"_Amit-amit"_

Oke, itu Jean lagi.

Eren menelan ludah dengan suasana yang baru di dapatnya pagi-pagi, suasana yang sangat berat, terlebih mata elang Levi menyorotnya semakin tajam.

"_Pasti ada hubungan dengan Mikasa…"_

Eren pun memberanikan diri jalan, dengan tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya diikuti kepala satu kelas. Ia mendatangi Levi yang duduk dengan angkuhnya. Levi sendiri menantang sorot tajam pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Akhirnya Eren sampai, dengan kaki yang tidak gemetar.

"_Kerdil ini, kenapa kemari…"_

Eren menarik nafas lalu ia hembuskan dengan pelan. Berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin, dan berusaha tidak terlihat memalukan.

"Levi-senpai, kau menungguku? Temanku di depan berkata begitu."

"Aku memang menunggumu, bocah."

Sukses, kelas sunyi, mereka berdua saja yang bersuara, mereka ditonton.

"Jadi, ada apa, senpai?"

Levi berdiri dengan kasar dari bangku Eren, kemudian ia tantang bola mata yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu. Bukan hanya Eren tapi satu kelas _shock_, beneran deh, apa yang mereka lihat sekarang seperti di film-film _action_ zaman dulu. Dimana kedua lelaki yang sebelum berantem menantang mata satu sama lain dengan jarak dekat.

Namun Eren tidak gentar sedikitpun, dan hal itu membuat Levi kesal.

"Kau sudah tau maksud kedatanganku kan, bocah?"

"Aku tidak tau masalahmu, tapi pasti ini menyangkut Mi…"

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi dengan cepat menggenggam kerah baju Eren, satu kelas menjadi lebih _shock_.

"Oi, senpai?!"

"Diam dan jangan sebut nama gadis itu disini."

Eren menutup mulutnya refleks. Mengerti dengan ucapan orang yang sedang berusaha mengangkat tubuh nya itu.

"_Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyebutkan nama Mikasa sampai-sampai dia mencekekku begini…"_

Dan jelaslah, Levi berusaha menutupi hubungannya dengan Mikasa, di depan orang banyak.

Levi pun mundur selangkah, dan melepaskan kerah baju Eren dari eratannya. Satu kelas menghembuskan nafas kembali dengan lega, termasuk Eren yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Dan tidak ada yang berubah dengan tatapan intens dari Levi kepadanya.

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa, akan kuberitahu jawabannya nanti."

"Baiklah..."

"Kau benar, memang ada hubungannya dengan dia, Jeager."

Dan dari percakapan itu satu kelas menyimpulkan, pertemuan ini menyangkut perebutan cewek.

Dan satu kelas tersebut tidak ada yang tau siapa cewek tersebut, tidak ada yang tau hubungan Levi dan Mikasa, dan tidak ada yang tau hubungan Eren dan Mikasa. Kecuali si kepala jamur, cowok ber-_freckle_, dan si muka kuda. Mereka tempat curhatnya Eren.

"Ambil ini."

Levi menyodorkan sebuah kertas lagi, namun kali ini bukan kartu nama milik seorang psikolog ataupun dokter.

Eren, dengan zamrud-nya yang melotot, mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat tulisan disana dengan seksama.

"Senpai..ini…"

"Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, datanglah."

Levi pun berjalan meninggalkan Eren menuju pintu keluar.

"Jeager, satu lagi…" Ucap Levi membalikkan tubuhnya, Eren menoleh ke arahnya.

"Disana, semuanya akan kita bicarakan."

Jean yang sedari tadi masih di depan pintu hanya bisa cengo, melihat Levi yang berjalan melewatinya dan keluar kelas.

Anak-anak di dalam kelas kemudian bersikap normal kembali, mereka kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Sementara Eren masih mematung dan terdiam melihat kertas yang dipegangnya. Marco dan Armin berusaha menghiburnya.

"Eren…kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya…tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, Armin."

"Ah, sial, kupikir kau mau dilabrak sama Levi-senpai, kalau iya pasti bakal seru." Ucap Jean yang barusan menghampiri mereka.

"Oi muka kuda, aku tidak mau cari ribut, diam kau." Ucap Eren dengan tenang, Jean jadi tak berani membalas dan memilih untuk diam. Sedangkan Marco dan Armin masih belum berani bertanya apa-apa soal tadi karena melihat muka Eren yang semakin kusut.

TING TONG TING TONG~

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid kembali menuju bangkunya. Eren dengan buru-buru memasukkan kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumah Levi itu ke kentong celananya.

"_Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatmu, Mikasa…."_

"…_.walaupun kau sedang marah kepadaku…"_

0o0

.

.

.

"_Ayo kita duduk disini…Mikasa!"_

"_Eren, tebing ini tinggi sekali, aku takut jatuh…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, percaya padaku, ah lihat, Mikasa! Mataharinya mulai tenggelam!."_

"_Indah sekali, langit sorenya…"_

"_Mikasa, terimakasih sudah menemaniku melihat langit sore ini, aku bahagia di dekatmu."_

"_Aku..juga, Eren…"_

"_Mikasa…"_

"_i..iya…?"_

"_Bolehkah aku mendekapmu?"_

"_Bo..boleh.."_

"_Sudah nyaman?"_

"_Memang hangat berada di dekatmu, Eren"_

"_Bolehkah aku mempererat dekapanku, Mikasa?"_

"_Tentu.."_

"_Mikasa…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku ingin berkata sesuatu…"_

"…_."_

"_Maukah, kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

"…_."_

"_Mikasa…?"_

"…_.."_

"_Mika…"_

"_Eren, aku…"_

"…_.sudah punya Levi."_

"HUAAAAA!"

Cuit cuit cuit.

Lagi lagi, sosok oriental itu berhasil membangunkannya. Walaupun hanya lewat mimpi.

Namun kali ini, ia bangun dengan teriak dan kaget, sekaan ia jatuh dari tebing.

Mimpi yang berawal dari romantis itu diakhiri dengan sesuatu yang menakutkan baginya. Eren tak bisa membayangkan jika di dalam mimpi itu adalah kejadian sungguhan.

Dimana ia menyatakannya cintanya, namun ia ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Sial, Mikasa…."

Eren yang terbangun dengan kondisi kelas sudah kosong itu pun bangkit dari bangkunya, ia lihat jam dinding yang bertengger di atas papan tulis. "Jam…setengah lima sore…"

Lelaki berkulit tan itupun pun membereskan mejanya, memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia angkat tas itu, dan berjalan keluar kelas, sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. Dengan muka kesal dan alis mata yang menukik ke dalam ia ingat kembali mimpi sore harinya.

"_Aku tidak mau itu terjadi…"_

Berjalan di koridor, siluet jendela yang berdiri kokoh diantara dirinya dan matahari yang mulai turun seakan mengikuti langkahnya. Eren tatap langit jingga itu.

"…_sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya…"_

Ia masukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan ia ambil kertas tadi lalu membacanya. Dan setelahnya Eren mengambil langkah seribu, berlari-lari di koridor sekolah yang telah sepi, dan tak memperdulikan apapun di sekelilingnya lagi.

Hanya satu sosok yang terus bermunculan di benaknya…

"_Tunggu aku, Mikasa…!"_

0o0

.

.

Mikasa yang sudah agak baikan sedang duduk berselimut tebal di pinggiran jendela kamarnya sambil memakan sup hangat buatan Levi. Ia lihat jalan di depan rumahnya itu, sepi, dedauanan yang gugur bertebaran dimana-mana, dan juga…langit jingga.

"Eren…"

Dan tiba-tiba bola mata hitamnya menangkap sesosok yang tak asing dalam otaknya, yang barusan diingatnya, sedang berjalan di jalanan depan rumahnya. Mikasa kaget bukan main.

"Eren?!"

Dan ia lihat lelaki itu belok ke arah pintu pagar rumahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari, dan Eren sendiri tidak menyadari sosok Mikasa sedang melihatnya dari jendela lantai dua. Ia sibuk melihat alamat yang tertera pada kertas di tangannya.

"Kenapa…dia bisa ta…"

"Aku yang memberitahukannya."

Mikasa membalikkan badannya, dan melihat Levi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Levi…"

"Aku mengundangnya kemari…"

"Aku sudah bilang maafkan a…"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bodoh…"

"Terus, kenapa kau memberitahu alamat rumah ini kepada Eren?!"

"Diam saja dan tak usah banyak tanya, Mikasa."

Mikasa hanya bisa memandang Levi kesal.

Sementara di lantai bawah, bocah Jeager sudah menarik nafas dalam dan siap memasuki rumah gadis yang disukainya itu. Dengan mantap, ia tekan bel rumah bergaya minimalis dan rapi tersebut. Dan pintu itu terbuka…

"Ah, selamat datang."

Pixis yang membukanya.

"Aku…Eren Jeager, aku teman Mikasa, sir."

"Oooh, silahkan masuk, naik saja ke lantai atas, kamu sudah ditunggu."

"Permisi…" Eren pun melenggang masuk ke rumah yang terbilang mewah tersebut._"Bapak cebol itu kerja apa sih….?"_

"Dimana mereka menungguku, sir?" tanya Eren kepada pixis sebelum naik tangga.

"Kamar yang sebelah kiri."

"Terimakasih." Eren melanjutkan jalannya menaiki tangga.

Drap drap drap.

"Maksudmu apa, Levi?" tanya Mikasa sedikit emosi.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, ini rencanaku, percaya saja padaku, bocah."

KRIEEEET

Pintu itu terbuka, bersama dengan lelaki berambut coklat dengan seragam sekolahnya…

"Oh, sudah datang."

"Eren…."

Pandangan Eren langsung tertuju pada sumber suara yang barusan menyebutkan namanya, masih duduk di pinggiran jendela tersebut.

"Mikasa….."

Levi yang tidak peduli dengan kedua orang di dekatnya berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur Mikasa di sebelah jendela dan duduk disana. Lalu ia pandang Eren yang masih menatap Mikasa.

"Oi, bocah, bisa sopan dirumah orang?"

Eren pun membelalak matanya ke arah Levi. Tersadar dengan situasi, begitu pua Mikasa. Pipi mereka berdua merona hebat. "Permisi, Senpai, Mikasa." Ucapnya kagok.

"Kau ambil kursi itu, dan duduk." ucap Levi sedikit memerintah sambil menunjuk kursi meja belajar Mikasa. Eren berjalan dengan pelan, kemudian ia geser kursi itu dan menghadapkan kursi tersebut ke kedua pemilik rumah, dan duduk di sana.

Dan sekarang, ketiganya saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Mikasa masih memandang Eren cemas, sementara Eren hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi.

"Baiklah…." Ucap Levi memulai. "….kita mulai negosiasinya sekarang…"

.

.

.

TBC

Sore sore sore minna-san~

Bener-bener ga bisa ngomong apa-apa… lihat review yang milih Eremika sama Rivamika sama aja banyaknya….(malah ada yang minta Riren…(~*o*)~)

Jawab di review duyu aah~

Kumada Chiyu : Jiaaaah harem rupanya (ngakak) aduh kayak kue aja berbagi (?) Gak mainstream sih, ditampung deh kayaknya seru juga kalau harem (ditabok Mikasa) XD

99 : Dengan siapa ya hmm… ;) Eren nggak tinggal sendiri, sama orang tuanya, keluarga Eren diperlihatkan di chapter mendatang (walaupun sedikit)~makasih sudah review ;)

Caraka PW : Aku pun bingung (nampar pipi sendiri) hahahaa :'D maksudnya "gadisku" itu Levi nge-klaim Mikasa itu miliknya, klaim secara sepihak (kasihan sebenernya) Ah, analisa dokter yang itu ya, saya nanya mbah google lah~

MANUSIA BIASA : saya bikin fic pair straight *ketawa dalam hati*

Hime Chan : saya seneng juga anda selalu nongol di review (peluk cium) keep reading ya ;)

Naomi : IYA WOLES LAAAAAH SAYAAAAANG /lah ikutan berisik XD

Terus buat yang ngedukung rivamika ataupun eremika, saya cuma bisa menjawab : maafkan saya, kalian semua seri, saya jadi tambah bingung~

Kecuali yang JeanMika atau Riren gak masuk hitungan yak XD sorry dorry morry~

Dan terimakasih yang udah review, skiz makin cinta dengan kalian (muah)

Skiz cuma mau minta maaf seandainya chapter yang baru ini tidak memuaskan dan alay(paling takut)… dan berharap readers tetap ngikutin fic ini yeaah \m/

Nah, tolong di review chap yang ini yeee :3

Salam dari Skiz


	9. Chapter 9

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Eren, Mikasa, dan Levi mulai bernegosiasi.

"Nego...siasi?"

Kedua adek kelas Levi membelalakkan mata ke arahnya. Pancaran bola mata mereka mengisyaratkan kebingungan. Levi mendengus. "Apa kau tidak tau arti kata negosiasi bocah? Kalau kau memang tidak tau mungkin kau perlu pertanyakan gurumu kenapa kau bisa lulus SMP."

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku tidak sebocah itu, senpai."

Dan sekarang Mikasa yang cemas melihat tingkah kedua orang lelaki di depannya, penuh aura kebencian. "Kalian berdua bisa tenang? Kita tidak sampai 3 menit duduk disini dan kalian mulai kacau, tenang atau keluar dari kamarku."

Dan kedua pria itu memilih tidak melanjutkan emosi mereka, dan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali tenang.

"Jadi, Levi, negosiasi apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Mikasa. Levi kemudian memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin, ia tumpukan kedua sikunya di atas lutut, dan matanya masih menyorot dua orang di depannya yang menurutnya masih ingusan. "Sebelumnya, aku akan mengajukan syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Ya, syarat yang harus kalian setujui..." Mikasa dan Eren masih mendengarkan pria tinggi dibawah rata-rata itu dengan seksama.

"Syarat pertama." Mulai Levi sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Dalam perbincangan kita ini, harus saling menghargai saat salah satu diantara kita berbicara, tidak boleh ada acara motong-memotong sebelum orang itu selesai mengungkapkan apa maunya. Mengerti?" Eren dan Mikasa mengangguk, menurut mereka persyaratan barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit dipertahankan.

"Syarat kedua, dan memang cuma dua." Lanjut Levi bersama diangkatnya jari tengahnya. "Tidak ada yang seenak jidatnya disini. Contohnya, tidak boleh tiba-tiba kabur saat berada dalam perbincangan sampai kita menemukan hasil, kalau pun ada yang mau menangis nangis saja disini, dan tidak ada yang boleh merusak property disini, paham?"

Mikasa dan Eren berpikir ulang dengan syarat kedua. Tentu saja jika hal yang di negosiasikan Levi menyangkut masalah rasa suka keduanya atau dirinya, dan berkemungkinan menyulutkan api di perasaan, tidak mungkin emosi meledak terhindarkan. Bisa saja kaki refleks berlari, menangis sejadi-jadinya, atau menumbuk pipi satu sama lain. Perasaan selayaknya tidak patut dinegosiasikan.

"Aku menunggu kesiapan kalian."

"Bisa kah aku tau kemana arah pembicaraan kita nantinya?" Tanya Eren sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab sebelum kalian menyetujui syarat kedua." Tegas Levi. "Aku tidak mau berbincang dengan anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi nantinya." Eren meneguk ludah, Mikasa tertunduk.

_Aku tidak bisa begini terus... _

_Aku...tidak... _

"Baiklah, aku siap." Jawab Mikasa lantang walaupun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mikasa..."

"Seandainya ini menyangkut perasaan, atau apapun yang bisa memicu perasaan itu sendiri, aku tetap siap..." Mikasa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, kemudian ia mendongak. "Aku tidak bisa begini terus, aku butuh kepastian."

Levi tersenyum berberapa inci dengan adik angkatnya itu, sementara Eren hanya bisa terpaku.

_ Apa memang aku...yang membuat Mikasa menjadi seperti ini..._

"Nah, Jeager."

Levi menantangnya. Eren yang melihat sorot mata Mikasa yang bercampur aduk, dan ditambah dengan rasa bersalahnya, ia pun luluh.

"Aku siap, demi Mikasa."

...

"Baiklah...kita mulai..."

0o0

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm..."

Lelaki berambut mushroom itu bersenandung sambil berjalan menuju lemari buku besar miliknya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mengambil salah satu buku tebal disana, novel karya penulis simbolis terkemuka, yang filmnya pernah menimbulkan kontroversi.

Armin suka sejarah, ia suka pengetahuan.

Kemudian ia mendapat telpon...

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Marco?"

"Armin! Datanglah ke UGD rumah sakit kota!" Jawab sahabatnya itu dengan panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Jean di tabrak lari!"

"Astaga! Aku akan kesana!"

Armin bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian berlari menuju UGD tempat Jean, temannya yang tinggal sendirian di kota itu sedang mengalami bencana.

0o0

"Tujuan dari negosiasi ini adalah semata-mata untuk mengetahui pilihan Mikasa."

Ucapan Levi barusan membuat kedua remaja di depannya panik, terutama Mikasa yang menjadi objek dalam perbincangan ini. Eren refleks berdiri dari kursinya.

"Senpai, maksudmu apa?!"

"Kau mau menumbukku? Kau lupa syarat kedua?" Ucap levi mantap. Eren pun bungkam dan meringis kesal, kemudian ia dan duduk kembali.

"Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kalian berdua saling menyukai..."

...

"Levi!" Mikasa panik dan malu, ia ingat bahwa Eren tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Kemudian ia melihat Eren... Dan Eren merona hebat

Eren baru saja mengetahui perasaan Mikasa kepadanya...

"Mikasa, itu...benar...?"

Eren yang semenjak awal tidak mengetahui perasaan Mikasa hanya bisa speechless, sementara Mikasa tidak henti-hentinya merona bahkan sampai ingin nangis.

"Bisa kulanjutkan?" Tanya Levi.

"Si...silakan, senpai..." Ucap Eren kagok sambil terus memerah pipinya dan mencuri pandang dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

"Dan sejujurnya, aku juga menyukai Mikasa."

Eh?

"Le...levi..." Gadis itu hendak mau pingsan. Cebol itu benar-benar sudah berbuat seenaknya.

"A..apa?" Eren mengkerut keningnya.

"Oi bocah, aku sudah lama hidup bersama gadis ini, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi diriku dan hidup 8 tahun bersamanya? Apa perasaanmu?" Tantang Levi.

"Kupikir kau tidak punya perasaan, senpai." Omongan barusan membuat Levi naik pitam, namun ia kembali mengingat syarat yang ia ajukan sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia melanggar janjinya sendiri. "Dan sekarang, terserah Mikasa..."

"...Apakah ia akan memilih orang yang ia sukai dan baru dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu, atau orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya lebih dari 8 tahun?"

Dan kedua orang itu shock, Eren tegak dari posisinya dengan kasar "Senpai, itu tidak adil!" Teriak Eren kepadanya."pertanyaan macam apa itu? Itu sama saja kau yang menang! Mikasa menghormatimu! Keluargamu dulu menyelamatkannya, Sebesar apapun rasa sukanya kepadaku, dia tetap memilihmu! Dia punya hutang besar terhadapmu!"

Mikasa tambah shock, ia bahkan hampir mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras dan menutup mulutnya, melihat Eren yang begitu pengertian terhadapnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan degupan kencang itu juga memiliki rasa takut.

"Bocah, bisakah kau tenang dan ikuti aturan? Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

"Berjanjilah alasanmu masuk akal, senpai..." Eren kembali duduk dengan tidak elitnya.

Levi pun mendengus berat "Tentu saja aku tau dengan pertanyaan tersebut dan aku mengerti dengan posisi Mikasa, pastinya tentu tidak adil menurutmu Jeager, lebih-lebih untuk Mikasa..tapi..." Levi memutar pandangannya ke Mikasa yang ternganga. "...kalaupun dia memilihmu, aku tidak masalah, aku tidak berharap dia mengikut-campurkan kebaikan keluargaku dengannya dulu dan perasaannya sekarang. Justru aku akan sangat berterimakasih padanya jika ia menganggapku sederajat denganmu..."Ucap Levi kepada Eren.

"Levi..."

"Perasaanmu jangan kau campurkan dengan kebaikan keluargaku, paham? Hormatmu kepadaku satu-satunya yang tidak boleh lelaki ini miliki, namun soal perasaan, kau bebas menentukan..." Kali ini Levi berbicara kepada gadis oriental tersebut. Mikasa hendak menangis "Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit, dan kebetulan kita hidup bersama, soal kau memacari dan menjatuhkan hati dengan siapa tentu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu. Aku dan keluargamu menolong murni karena iba, bukan karena berharap kau menjadi jodohku nantinya..." Ucap Levi dewasa, Eren hanya mengkerutkan kening dan menunduk, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa ia bisa terikat dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Levi, bagaimanapun...aku..."

"Tidak, Mikasa, jangan membantah, ini perintah."

"..."

"Aku akan sangat sakit, jika kau memilihku nanti hanya karena kebaikan keluargaku kepadamu..." Dan ucapan barusan membuat Mikasa melotot kearah kakaknya tersebut. Dan Eren cengo.

_ "Ternyata Levi sedewasa ini..._

_ Ternyata sainganku untuk mendapatkan mikasa seberat ini..._

_ Aku sepertinya mulai menghormati orang ini..._"

"Kau dewasa sekali, senpai."

"Kupikir kau enggan memujiku, Jeager."

"Tidak, aku baru berpikir ternyata kau orang yang begitu pengertian." Ucap Eren tersenyum lebar dan mulai tertawa. "Benar-benar, sepertinya sainganku sangat berat untuk mendapatkanmu, Mikasa..."

Mikasa hanya bisa heran melihat orang yang ia sukai tersebut, heran karena ia melihat Eren yang sepertinya sudah merubah pandangannya terhadap Levi.

"Senpai, aku setuju bersaing denganmu, sekarang tergantung Mikasa." Jawab Eren dengan senyuman siap bertempur. Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum dan saling berjabat tangan, kemudian mereka lemparkan pandangan terhadap gadis di depannya.

"Bagaimana Mikasa? Sekarang apa maumu?"

Mikasa mencengkram selimutnya, memandang kosong dengan keduanya, dan berpikir dengan keras unutk menjawab pertanyaan dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya...

.

.

.

TBC

Halohahaloha akhirnya update jugaaaaaaa

Maaf baru updet sekarang, karena saya habis menjalankan ujian, yah gitu deh~

Jawab komen di review duluuuu

Kumada Chiyu : anda bingung? Saya lebih bingung (plak) tetep harem Mikasa? Jadi ga kebayang ntar Mikasa ngomong sama orang "perkenalkan, ini suami saya, Levi, dan suami saya juga, Eren." #ngaco #abaikan :)))))

1301 : plin plan gapapa, saya aja bikin ceritanya penuh ke-plin-plan-plin-plan-an #bahasaancur

Azura Yami : ampun saya pernah berpikir ending demikiann :3 petra udah gaada, mungkin hanji kali ya...

cumi : makasih udah baca yaaak, jangan demolaah rusuh ntar ini fic :))))

chika : ditampung ditampung~

Caraka PW : Mikasa golput ya ampyuuun *tanggal9besokseretMikasakeTPS* Jiah alternatif anda bisa menjadi acuan saya terimakasih PW-chan! (Manggilnya gitu gpp deh ya antimainstream~)

Guest :semoga makin seru yaaa ;)

Hime chan : ayang Levi susah dibuat cemburu, lah orang sekeras baja (nah nah nah) ini update lagi! :3

Maafkan saya jika ada typo dan alay, jujur, saya ga terlalu pandai bikin romance, mantan aja bisa dihitung pake jari~ #curhatpula Masih perlu belajar~

Don't forget to give your review yeah baby yeaaaah love you muah

Salam dari Skiz


	10. Chapter 10

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Eren dan Levi setuju bersaing, keputusan Mikasa adalah...

Kedua remaja berjenis kelamin lelaki itu menatap gadis berbalut selimut di depannya dengan serius. Mikasa seakan hendak menenggelamkan kepalanya dan bersembunyi, apa daya, dia tak bisa lari.

"Mikasa…kutanya sekali lagi, bagaimana maumu sekarang?" desak Levi.

"Aku…."

"Mikasa, tenang dan jawab saja, apapun katamu akan kami turuti…" sambung Eren.

Mikasa menunduk, kemudian ia menangis terisak, air matanya jatuh ke pangkuan. Mikasa serasa tidak kuat lagi dengan situasinya saat ini, ia ingin sekali kabur.

"Kuharap kau tidak lari, ingat syarat kedua, Mikasa."

Mikasa mengusap air matanya, lalu kembali menatap kedua lelaki tampan di depannya, yang masih menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku…sudah berjanji takkan lari…."

"Jadi Mikasa…bagaimana?" tanya Eren lagi.

Mikasa memutar otaknya, berusaha menelaah jalan terbaik yang harus dipilih.

0o0

Drap drap drap

Sepatu Armin berdecit di lantai rumah sakit yang padat. Ia berhenti setelah ngos-ngosan berlari di lorong tepat di depan pintu UGD. Salahkan ia yang masuk ke gedung bagian opname awalnya dan bukan langsung ke UGD sehingga ia harus menjelajahi satu lantai rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Lalu ia melihat sosok Marco duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Marco!"

"Oh, kau datang juga!"

"Bagaimana kabar Jean?"

"Dia sedang istirahat, dokter sudah menanganinya, hanya saja ia harus di opname."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak dipindahkan ke kamar?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menyetujui biaya pengobatan dan biaya opname Armin, aku masih remaja 17 tahun yang dikasih uang jajan sebulan sekali."

"Sebab itu kau menghubungiku? Bukannya kita sama saja?!"

"Yang bisa kuhubungi hanya kau atau Eren, aku tidak tahu-menahu dengan keluarganya, aku panik dan menghubungimu saja."

"Astaga…"

"Apa kau tahu keluarganya, Armin?"

"Tidak…."

"Begitu…"

Kedua remaja itupun akhirnya terdiam, dan hanya bisa manggut-manggut cemas.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku cek dulu, dia gorden yang mana?" ucap Armin sambil menggosok lehernya sendiri.

"Gorden ke dua dari kiri."

"Dia sendiri?"

"Tidak, ada Sasha."

"Sasha…yang sekelas kita?"

"Iya, si gadis kentang, ia yang pertama kali melihat Jean kecelakaan langsung di tkp, dan dialah yang menghubungiku."

Dan mereka berjalan perlahan dan menyibak gorden tempat Jean sedang istirahat, dengan Sasha yang ketiduran di sebelahnya—

0o0

"Aku sudah memutuskan…"

Sekarang sorot ketiga pasang mata itu sama tajamnya.

Mikasa tampak sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia siap dengan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi akibat keputusannya, dan ia siap menerima resiko.

"Pertama, untukmu, Levi…" ucap Mikasa sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke lelaki bermuka datar tersebut. "Sejujurnya aku sangat berat menyamakanmu dengan posisi Eren, bagaimanapun juga, kau orang yang paling kukenal semenjak orang tuaku pergi…."

"Lanjutkan…"

"Tapi sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan menyamakan posisimu dengan Eren, kalian impas." Ucap Mikasa "Sekarang, sebelum aku menyebutkan mauku apa, aku akan memberi tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap kalian…"

Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk, Mikasa menelan ludah, siap untuk mengucapkan segala perasaannya.

"Levi, sampai sekarang aku bingung dengan perasaanku terhadapmu…" ucap Mikasa kagok. "…aku merasa…apakah perasaanku padamu itu hanya rasa suka karena hormat atau sebagai orang yang kusukai, sampai sekarang aku bingung."

"…."

"Dan setiap berada di dekatmu aku deg-degan…"

Levi terdiam menatap Mikasa sedikit ternganga, mungkin bagi yang beruntung bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Bagaiamanpun ia baru saja tau perasaan gadis yang ia sukai kepadanya.

Gadis yang ia sukai deg degan dekat denganya

"Tetapi…kau bukanlah orang yang muncul setiap detiknya di dalam benak dan otakku…"

Rasa senang Levi pergi seketika mendengar kalimat Mikasa barusan. Ia tegakkan badannya yang semula duduk bungkuk menjadi tegap, matanya pun ikutan membulat.

"Jangan bilang orang yang muncul itu adalah bocah ini." tanya Levi dengan suara yang rendah, suara yang muncul dari pribadi yang dadanya sedang terasa sesak.

.

Mikasa mengangguk, sambil menahan semburat merahnya.

.

Saat itu Levi merasa hancur, ia serasa ingin meninju sesuatu, namun ia teringat kembali dengan syarat yang ia buat sendiri.

Mikasa menatap Eren yang sudah memerah sangat pipinya. Zamrud Eren bercahaya, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Namun ia tahu ada orang yang sedang shock di sebelahnya.

"Eren…" ucap Mikasa kemudian, ia arahkan kepalanya menghadap lelaki berambut coklat tersebut. "Aku memang memikirkanmu selama kita kenal seminggu ini. Aku deg-deg saat bersamamu, aku selalu tersenyum melihatmu di kelas, aku merasa senang melihat wajah polosmu yang sedang tertidur disorot langit sore. Kadang aku merasa sayang membangunkanmu, aku malah sering membelai rambutmu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku membangunkanmu…"

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya, lalu ia tatap Eren semakin intens. "tapi...aku tidak tahu, apakah yang kurasakan itu hanya sesuatu yang tak pasti..." air mata gadis itu mulai keluar lagi. "…apakah…hanya perasaan main-main yang nantinya mudah hilang dan pergi begitu saja…."

Raut wajah Eren berubah sama seperti Levi tadi, ia merasa jengkel, mendecih, ia merasa kesal dengan situasinya saat ini. "Mikasa…"

"Sementara dengan Levi, aku sudah mengenalnya lama, aku sangat mantap dengannya, aku tidak pernah ragu dengan rasa hormatku dengannya…." Lanjut Mikasa. "…ataupun perasaan suka yang mungkin mulai tumbuh terhadapnya…aku tidak akan pernah ragu."

"Bocah..kau benar-benar…" ucap Levi yang menghilang emosinya.

"Itulah perasaanku terhadap kalian, membingungkan bukan?"

Kedua lelaki itu hanya bisa cengo, sesekali menunduk. Benak mereka sudah penuh dengan emosi, cemburu, rasa senang, menyedihkan, kecemasan, dan sebagainya…

"Maka dari itu, aku akan menyebutkan apa mauku sekarang. Menurutku, keputusan yang akan kubicarakan dengan kalian ini adalah pilihan terbaik …"

Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk mantap, siap dengan apapun yang diminta oleh gadis yang amat mereka sukai itu.

.

.

"Izinkan aku, mengetahui kalian lebih dalam dengan kepribadian dan kehidupan kalian…"

.

.

"Mikasa…."

"Menurutku, dengan cara itulah, aku bisa mengetahui perasaanku dengan kalian bagaimana nantinya, karena saat ini posisi kalian benar-benar seimbang dimataku setelah Levi mengatakan jangan pedulikan kebaikan keluarganya. Aku belum begitu mengenal Eren, dan walaupun sudah lama hidup dengan Levi, kami tidak pernah terbuka satu sama lain…"

"Bocah, kau…."

"Dengan cara ini, aku pun bisa melihat apakah kalian menyukaiku apa tidak seiring berjalnnya waktu…."

Eren hanya bisa terdiam, sementara Levi tetap dengan ekspresinya. Mereka berdua mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan memberi batas waktu, karena kalau kuberi batas waktu…misalnya 7 hari, bisa saja kalian hanya baik-baik denganku 7 hari itu saja, atau kalian benar-benar menjaga imej selama itu."

"Aku mengerti, bocah."

"Dan… juga ada syarat."

_"Syarat lagi?"_ batin Eren.

"Pertama, tidak diizinkan kalian untuk melakukan tindakan asusila kepadaku, maaf, kalian mengerti maksudku, kan?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Eren dan Levi.

"Kedua, bukan hanya aku saja yang ingin tahu bagaimana pribadi kalian, tapi juga sebaliknya."

"Dimengerti, putri." Ucap Eren

"Ketiga….syarat terakhir…"

.

.

.

"Siapapun yang terpiih nanti, kumohon tidak ada dendam diantar kita, aku ingin hidup dan mengenal kalian dengan baik…"

.

.

.

"…selamanya…"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Malam malam malam~

Yak, saya update chapter yang ke sepuluh, kemungkinan besar nih cerita bakal abis sekitar chapter 14~

Mau jawab yang di review dulu~

Kanae Miyuchi : sakit hati dengan Mikasa karena bukan kamu yang diperebutin ya kan? Saya juga sebenernya (plak) ini udh update .

Aoyama Akiyoru : Emang bikin galau amat, saya aja yang ngarang galau (maksudnya galau dengan cerita selanjutnya harus diapain -_-") ditanyain kuuuk ;) cinta pandangan pertama harus dikorbankan demi masa depan cerah? )) kaya kata guru sd saya dulu "gapai cita-citamu agar masa depan cerah" (apaan) Makasih ya (?)

Hime chan : fb atau twiter? Jangan di sinilah, malu aku nanti :'))) gimana kalau kukirim via apa gitu huehuehue~ makasih udh kagum dengan fic ini lav yah :*

Caraka PW : anda nonton anime gatau istilah 'chan'? (geleng-geleng XD) aku juga golput loh tapi tetep nyoblos, #rameinTPSaja~ khikhikhi makasih looh ;)

MANUSIA BIASA : beneran manusia biasa ya, merenung aja di toilet~ Levi sama saya mungkin (eh ngaco)

Orionee :fic straight ini sayang~ kalau smelling ada Riren disini itu semua merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan XD

Dan buat semua yg udah review dan memberikan semangat, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK! Beneran deh nggak nyangka cerita ini bakal disukain :')

Ah minta maaf kalau ada typo di chapter ini (gak bosan-bosan ya)

Review jangan lupa yaa

Salam dari Skiz


	11. Chapter 11

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Harapan Mikasa, siapapun yang terpilih nanti jangan sampai ada dendam diantara mereka, selamanya.

Pukul 17:48 sore hari.

Siluet Mikasa yang duduk membelakangi jendela tampak begitu tegas garisnya. Disana ia menatap penuh keyakinan dengan kedua lelaki yang duduk manis dengan mata membelalak. Dengan keyakinan, ia ajukan permintaan, untuk meluruskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak mau ada dendam-dendaman nanti yang bikin hidupku nggak tenang..."

Bola mata Mikasa sibuk melihat reaksi Eren maupun Levi. Walaupun yang satu wajahnya kaya ekspresi dan satu laginya miskin ekspresi, tetap saja raut wajah mereka terlihat sama.

Sama-sama kebingungan tingkat dewa~

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab? Apakah pertanyaanku terlalu berat untuk dijawab?"

"Bukan begitu, Mikasa..." Jawab Eren.

"Lalu?"

"Aku setuju-setuju saja, tetapi aku tidak percaya pada bocah ini, dia ini setuju apa tidak saja aku tidak tau." Jawab Levi sambil mencemeeh Eren.

"Maaf saja senpai, mungkin kita memang belum kenal lama tetapi kau bisa mempercayaiku! Justru aku yang tidak bisa percaya denganmu."

"Kau tidak percaya denganku atas dasar apa? Mukaku? mukaku memang muka kriminal, tapi jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, bocah."

"Kalian berdua hentikan." Akhirnya Mikasa membuka suara. "Aku saksi disini, apa kalian belum saling percaya juga?"

Eren dan Levi akhirnya diam, dan kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil mengelap keringat.

"Kalian setuju...dengan semua permintaanku?"

.

.

Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk, setelah melihat wajah seorang gadis Ackerman.

0o0

"Jean belum sadar juga..."

Sasha memandang wajah lelaki yang sedang pingsan itu miris. Sementara Armin dan Marco hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Braus..."

"Ya...Marco?"

"Bagaimana bisa Jean ditabrak?"

"Ah...saat itu aku sedang membeli roti di toko langganan. Begitu aku selesai membeli roti dan keluar dari toko, aku melihat mobil melaju kencang melewati lampu merah dan menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang, kemudian mobil itu kabur..."

"Dan seseorang itu adalah Jean?"

"Iya, kepalanya sudah bersimbah darah dan pingsan di tempat." Jawab Sasha lirih sambil melihat ke wajah tidur si kepala kuda.

"Kau tidak melihat dompet, hp atau apapun milik Jean saat itu? Kami tidak punya nomor orang tuanya" tanya Armin.

"Apa dia tinggal sendiri di kota ini?"

"Setau kami..iya..."

"Aku tidak melihat dompet atau benda apapun, kecuali ini..."Jawab Sasha sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Kunci?"

"Iya, sepertinya kunci rumah."

"Bisa jadi dia meninggalkan semuanya di rumah kalau begitu." Ucap Marco.

"Kalau begitu kami kerumahnya, kami mau mencari kontak dengan keluarganya. Sasha, kau jaga Jean disini ya, tolong."

"Serahkan padaku, Armin." Jawabnya sambil memberikan kunci rumah Jean kepada Armin. Kemudian kedua lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan mereka~

0o0

"Terimakasih, kalian sudah setuju..."

Ketiga remaja yang sedang dilanda kegalauan hati amat berat tersebut akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Semua negosiasi mereka berjalan lancar, walaupun sempat menimbulkan emosi, tetapi tetap semua berjalan mulus.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang..." Ucap Eren sambil berdiri di hadpaan keduanya lalu membungkukan badan mau pamit. "Terimakasih atas waktu dan pengertiannya, Mikasa, Levi-senpai."

"Sama-sama, Eren..." Jawab Mikasa.

Dan tiba-tiba Levi ikut tegak dari kursinya. "Aku akan mengantarnya."

Sesampainya di pagar rumah keluarga Levi...

"Terimakasih, senpai. Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Eren datar lalu mulai melangkahkan kakiknya.

"Matte, Jeager."

Eren pun berhenti, lalu menghadap kembali ke belakang.

"Ada alasanku kenapa aku mengantarmu sampai luar rumah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu..." Kemudian Levi berjalan dan siap masuk ke rumah dan memegang kenop pintu.

"...kau sangat berpeluang dibandingkan aku."

Ia bukan pintu itu, dan masuk ke dalam. Membuat Eren kebingungan dan menganga.

_"Apa...maksud si cebol itu_..."

Jeager muda pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia ngadahkan kepalanya melihat langit. Tidak ada lagi langit berwarna jingga, semua telah meredup. Ia hanya bisa melihat seberkas cahaya berbentuk sabit di atas sana yang makin lama semakin menerang.

Ia ingat kembali semua yang telah ia lalui satu jam terakhir, berlari-lari dari sekolah dan bernegosiasi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya tak sampai seminggu...

Menyangkut hati pula~

RING RING RING RING

RING RING RI...TET

"Halo, Armin?"

"Eren, bisakah kau ke rumah Jean sekarang?"

"Ngapain? Ada tugas kelompok?"

"Maafkan aku yang telat memberitahumu, Jean ditabrak! Sekarang dia di rumah sakit dengan Sasha Braus. Kami sedang menuju rumahnya untuk mencari alamat keluarganya, tolong bantu kami!"

"Baiklah, aku kesana!"

Dan kejadian lari-berlari pun terulang lagi~

0o0

"Nee..Levi, bagaimana? Sukses?"

"Yah, terimakasih sarannya."

"Aku berharap kau siap menerima apapun resikonya."

"Tentu saja, kau berbicara seakan kau baru mengenalku, Mata empat bodoh."

"Hahaha, tentu tentu, aku sangat mengenalmu dari kecil~"

"Hanji..."

"Hm?"

"Setelah semua ini terkuak, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu, sir Levi~"

"Terimakasih"

"Kapanpun, Levi~"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tutup telponnya. Malam, mata empat."

"Bye bye Leviiiiii~"

TET

Gadis bermata empat itu memperhatikan ganggang telepon klinik miliknya. Lalu meletakkannya dengan pelan. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kebesarannya dengan kasar, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Kapanpun, Levi..."

0o0

CKLEK, KRIEET

Armin dan Marco perlahan melangkah ke mansion milik Jean. Mansion dengan ukuran studio itu gelap dan hening. Lampunya tidak menyala, mereka berdua kewalahan mencari seklar.

"Armin, gelap, dimana seklarnya?"

"Aku juga sedang mencari..."

Dan saat Armin meraba dinding disebelah lemari, ia pun menemukan seklarnya.

"Aku dapat!" Lalu refleks ia tekan.

"Ayo Armin, kita cari kontak keluarganya!"

"Uhn!"

Dan kedua orang itu akhirnya sibuk mencari kesana-kemari, mencari dari sudut-kesudut, mencari dari laci ke laci.

"Dimana ponselnya?"

"Jangankan ponsel, dompetnya pun aku tidak ketemu!"

"Jean itu, kenapa harus di sembunyikan segala sih..." Kesal Armin.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba pintu depan diketuk.

"Ah, mungkin itu Eren!" Armin pun berlari berusaha membuka pintu, dan...

"Malam, kamu siapa nak?" Kata Seorang wanita tua gendut berparas lembut. Dialah tamunya. "Kamu temannya Jeanbo? Mana Jeanbo?"

Dan disanalah Armin menelan ludah...

...keluarga Jean sendiri yang datang tanpa dicari.

0o0

UGD rumah sakit,

"Kalau aku tau kejadiannya akan begini, aku tidak akan memintanya menjemputku di stasiun..." Isak nyonya Kristein sambil menahan air matanya. "Jeanbo yang malang...maafkan ibu, nak..." Lanjut wanita tua itu sambil membelai rambut anaknya yang masih tertempel darah. Sasha, Armin, dan Marco hanya bisa terdiam melihat peristiwa menyakitkan seperti ini...

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menyibak gorden "Armin!"

"Eren!"

"Akhirnya kau datang." Ucap Marco, ia sudah memberitahu Eren bahwa mereka kembali ke rumah sakit karena ibu Jean ingin melihat anaknya segera dan menyuruh Eren untuk ke rumah sakit.

Akhirnya keempat remaja tersebut memutuskan untuk meninggalkan si anak dan sang ibu mempunyai waktu berdua. Mereka duduk dengan tenang di ruang tunggu.

"Eren, maafkan aku telat memberitahumu soal Jean tadi." Kata Armin.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau memberitahu di saat yang tepat kok, Armin." Jawab Eren.

"Saat yang tepat? Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Aku habis dari rumah Levi senpai."

Sasha yang tidak mengerti hanya bengong, sementara Marco dan Armin melotot kaget.

"Terus gimana?!"

"Yah..."

Setelah Eren selesai menceritakan semuannya...

"Astaga, Eren..." Tanggap Marco sambil berdecak.

"Kau benar-benar keren!" Sambung Armin. "Gila, kau melawan senpai kelas kakap begitu..."

"Kau sebut saja aku gila, aku tidak masalah, karena aku memang tergila-gila pada gadis itu sekarang..."

"Jadi kamu sedang kasmaran nih, Ren?" Sasha yang ikut mendengar semuanya dan telah mengerti akhirnya ikut nimbrung.

"Ah...iya..."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mendekati Mikasa?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Armin barusan sukses membuat jantung Eren berhenti sedetik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mikasa cuma bilang 'biarkan dia berusaha mengetahui kalian lebih dalam' bukan? Gimana caranya?"

"...aku...tidak tahu..."

"Berarti Mikasa yang mengatur hubungan dirinya diantara kalian, kan? Berarti dia dong yang ngajak kamu kencan, atau ngajak kamu nemenin dia, dan sebagainya. Intinya terserah dia bukan?"

"Iya Armin, aku tau..."

"Mau sampai kapan, Ren?"

"Sampai kapan? Mikasa ga bilang sampai kapannya."

"Berarti dia secara tak langsung menguji kalian berdua, seberapa betah nya kalian dalam perjanjian..." Sekarang Marco yang ngomong.

Eren memucat, benar-benar ia merasa bodoh. Segila-gilanya ia dengan Mikasa, bagaimanapun juga ia butuh kepastian. Tidak lucu kalau semisalnya nanti sudah bertahun-tahun menunggu akhirnya gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan Levi.

Berapa lama waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk menunggu satu orang?

Sampai kapan?

"Tidak..."

"Eren?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tau, itu semua terserah Mikasa..."

"Kalau begitu kau akan..."

Eren menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, bagiku sama sekali tidak masalah."

Eren kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke tiga orang di sampingnya. Lalu senyumannya tadi dibuatnya selebar mungkin, air mukanya optimis.

.

.

"Aku...

.

...percaya, pada Mikasa."

.

.

.

TBC

Halohahaloha

Saya kembali mempersembahkan chap 11 ini~

Saya mau jawab ripyu duyu~

YAOIII : eiiits ga ada yang mati-mati, ini fic straight naaaaaak -_-

MANUSIA BIASA : OKEEE *lempar muka levi eh teplon maksudnya* pernah merasakan seperti Mikasa? Mungkin Skiz dan kamu punya kontak batin jadi ceritanya bisa mirip #eh...

Caraka PW : sekilas info buat kamu nak, embel-embel 'san' itu buat manggil orang yang gak begitu kenal, seringnya ke cewek, kalau cowok 'kun' . 'chan' untuk yang temen tapi udh dekat dan pastinya untuk cewek (tpi ada juga sih cowok di panggil gitu, alhasil si cowok bakal marah dan risih XD) Tapi bisa juga ga dekat, cuma untuk panggilan imoet~. Kalau 'chi'...tanya si rambut kuning dari fandom sebelah deh~ Jean jangan dimatiin dong... Ga ada mati-matian di fic ini -_- pertanyaanmu kayak quisioner buat karya ilmiah...tpi saya jawab deh~

1. Saya wanita

2. Saya SMA

3. Saya duda (ngacodeh) nggak, saya galau, sip XD

Hime chan : sip sippp makasih Hime chaaaaan x))

Aoyama Akiyoru : ya iyalah kalau ga di stop di bagian seru2 ntar pembaca gak penasaran (maaf saya terlalu jujur ya XD)

Anggap ajalah telponnya kelindes ban mobil...eh... XD makasih loh udh review jadi pertanyaan kamu saya jawab disini semua ;) makasih bgt muah

Neima-san : makasih sarannya Neima-san ;) kasihan amat si Levi di jadiin pacar doang ya kagak terimalah dia XD hahaha aku juga pernah berpikir gitulooh #eh

99 : mungkin hatiku yang ngenabrak dia (skiz mulai mabuk)

Semangaaat! :3

Naomi : siapa yang buat terbang? :))))))) makasih udh dibilang keren :D ke frozen pula :))))

Dan saya mau memberikan sedikit owari yang gaada hubungannya dg plot cerita~

Hahahaha bloopers nih, buat menuh-menuhin aja~

Ini adalah jalan cerita pertama yang saya ketik, tapi setelah baca ulang kayaknya WAW banget gitu, ga cocok banget sama suasana cerita XD jadi ga saya pake~

Silakan diliat, cuma untuk hiburan, capekkan kalau ceritanya serius-serius terus =)))))

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya : Permintaan Mikasa~

Pukul 17:48 sore hari.

Siluet Mikasa yang duduk membelakangi jendela tampak begitu tegas garisnya. Disana ia menatap penuh keyakinan dengan kedua lelaki yang duduk manis dengan mata membelalak. Dengan keyakinan, ia ajukan permintaan, untuk meluruskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin memiliki kalian berdua, Aku tidak mau poliandri." Ucap Mikasa polos.

"Kalau kata-kata barusan adalah candaan kuharap kau pikir ulang selera humormu." Sahut Levi sarkas.

"Apakah kata-kata poliandri membuatmu kesal?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mau dimadu dengan anak ini."

"Apakah kau mau kumadu dengan lelaki lain, cebol?"

"Tidak, tetapi sangat tidak jika dengan Jeager."

"Oi oi kalian berdua, beginikah cara kalian berbicara selama di rumah?" Teriak Eren panik.

* * *

Setelah keterusan dengan alur ini akhirnya tersadar dan stop disana~

sekali lagi ini bloopers dari author! TIDAK ADA SANGKUT-PAUT DENGAN KELANJUTAN CERITA

Saya hanya bisa tertawa hambar haha~

Ya udahlah utk chapter ini sekali lagi minta maaf kalau ada typo~

Review minna?

Salam dari Skiz


	12. Chapter 12

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Eren dan Levi setuju dengan keinginan Mikasa yang ingin lebih dalam mengenal kepribadian mereka.

"Eren, waktunya makan malam…" teriak ibunya dari dapur ketika mendengar suara pintu rumah terbuka. Eren baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit menjenguk Jean.

"Ya…"jawab Eren sambil naik tangga, jalan sempoyongan menuju kamar. Berniat memberekan tubuhnya dulu~

Begitu sampai di kamar, ia hempaskan badannya ke kasur, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal yang empuk itu.

_-"Lalu, bagaimana kau mendekati Mikasa?"-_

_-"Mikasa cuma bilang 'biarkan dia berusaha mengetahui kalian lebih dalam' bukan? Gimana caranya?"-_

_-"Berarti Mikasa yang mengatur hubungan dirinya diantara kalian, kan? Berarti dia dong yang ngajak kamu kencan, atau ngajak kamu nemenin dia, dan sebagainya. Intinya terserah dia bukan?"-_

"Mengetahui…lebih…dalam…"

Sepercaya-percayanya Eren dengan Mikasa, tetap saja pertanyaan Armin dan Marco tadi sore masih menggema dibenaknya.

"Mikasa itu.. ingin tau kami berdua… lebih dalam, kan….?" Eren mulai bergumam sendiri.

Kemudian ia balikkan posisi badannya menjadi telentang. Dan menatap lampu di kamar tidurnya.

"Mengetahui kami lebih dalam…, berarti hanya diakah yang boleh mengetahui kami lebih dalam…?"

Eren yang merqasa tidak nyaman akhirnya bangun dari posisinya, duduk dipinggiran kasur sambil menopang badannya dengan siku ke lutut. lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia pejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba merilekskan otot-otot badannya.

Eren berjalan ke lemari bajunya, kemudian membuka baju yang sedang ia pakai, dan mengambil sehelai kaos dari lemari tersebut..

"_Apakah kami punya hak juga untuk berusaha mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam?"_

"_Lancangkah kami jika ingin juga mengenalnya lebih dalam?"_

"_Apakah kami akan melanggar perjanjiannya?keinginannya?"_

Eren memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kaos. Lalu merapikan penampilannya, kemudian ia buka celana jeansnya dan memakai celana pendek rumahannya.

"_Dia tidak ada berkata kami boleh mendekatinya, ataupun mengambil hatinya."_

"_Apakah kami tidak boleh sama sekali bergerak?"_

_-"Berarti dia dong yang ngajak kamu kencan, atau ngajak kamu nemenin dia, dan sebagainya. Intinya terserah dia bukan?"-_

"_Bagaimanapun juga akupun ingin bergerak, aku ingin mengajaknya ketemuan, aku ingin bisa bertemu dengannya saat aku ingin bertemu, aku ingin senang bersamanya disuatu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamanya, aku ingin bergerak dan ingin mengetahuinya lebih dalam juga….tapi…."_

"…_salahkah?"_

.

_-"Izinkan aku, mengetahui kalian lebih dalam dengan kepribadian dan kehidupan kalian…"-_

_._

"_Itulah keinginannya…."_

"Jadi…apakah aku salah jika berusaha mendekatinya? Mengambil hatinya? Apakah nanti Mikasa akan menerima perlakuanku itu kepadanya?" Ucap Eren mendadak sambil memukul pintu kamar dengan keras. Dan untungnya suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Carla, ibunya.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar, dan menutup pintu itu pelan."Akan kutanya…padanya besok…"

Jika ada yang sedang melihatnya sosoknya, orang itu pasti bisa melihat mata zamrud indah milik Eren Jeager telah dipenuhi oleh tekad.

"_Karena aku juga ingin mengetahui dirimu lebih dalam, Mikasa.."_

0o0

Mata itu perlahan terbuka, masih kabur, namun ia bisa melihat ada dua orang di depannya…dua orang wanita, berbayang.

Salah satunya meneriaki namanya sambil menangis, teriak bahagia kedengarannya. Namun visual itu masih buram dan goyang. Ia berusaha menggerakan organ tubuhnya yang lain. Hingga ia merasa berberapa bagian ditubuhnya terasa berdenyut.

"Jean!"

"Jeanbo, syukurlah!"

Dan ada yang memeluk kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari dimana ia berada.

Dirumah sakit, dengan perban di berberapa bagian tubuhnya, tangan kririnya digendong menggunakan kain. Ia bisa melihat kedua orang di depannya itu kini dengan jelas.

"Ibu…?"

"Oh Jeanbo…maafkan ibu nak maafkan ibu….syukurlah kamu selamat Jeanbooo…" tangis ibu nya hingga air mata itu jatuh ke pundak si muka kuda.

Dan yang tak kalah bikin kaget seorang Jean adalah berdiri seseorang disampign tempat tidurnya dengan senyum lebar. Orang yang ia temui tiap hari namun masih asing di pikirannya.

"Sasha…?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Jean."

"Apa.. yang terjadi…denganku?"

"Kau ditabrak dan pingsan nak…" jawab sang ibu sambil melepas pelukannya. "Dan gadis ini yang menemanimu dibawa ke rumah sakit dan melepon ambulans."

Jean melotot.

"Dan dia juga yang menemanimu sampai detik ini, dia sudah tidak pulang seharian. Dia menemani ibu…"

Jean hanya bisa terkesima, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Terimakasih ya, nak Sasha."

"Sama-sama bibi."

Dan disanalah suara decitan pintu hati seorang Jean Kristchein terbuka.

"Sasha…."

"Hm? Kau butuh minum kah? Atau daging?"

"…temani aku sampai sembuh, ya…"

Yang bisa dilihat oleh nyonya Kristchein hanya kedua pipi remaja di depannya sama-sama memerah.

Sosok bidadari di benak Jean, Mikasa. Sepertinya sudah terganti…..~

0o0

Besoknya, di sekolah.

"Ohayou, Eren." Sapa Armin dan Marco.

"Ohayou…"

"Nee..Eren, tadi malam aku dapat kabar dari Sasha kalau Jean sudah sadar!"

"Syukurlah…" jawab Eren lega, walaupun ia muak dengan Jean, tapi bagaimanapun juga Jean termasuk sahabatnya.

"Dan Sasha gak sekolah, dia mau nemenin Jean, katanya…" lanjut Marco.

"Wah…" ucap Eren tak bisa komentar apa-apa.

Dan sedetik setelahnya, suara pintu kelas yang digeser terdengar.

Dan masuklah, gadis juara wahid di kelas, yang sudah absen 2 hari. Pandangan bocah Jeager tidak lepas dari sosok gadis itu.

"…_Mikasa…"_

Dan Mikasa pun menatapnya, pandangan mereka berdua saling bertemu.

"Ohayou…" ucap gadis itu kepadanya dan kedua orang dibelakang Eren.

Mereka bertiga pun membalas salam Mikasa. namun hanya pipi Eren yang memerah.

Kepalanya penuh dengan percakapan dan emosi sore hari di rumah gadis itu kemaren.

Mikasa pun duduk di bangkunya, lalu membuka buku pelajaran. Kemudian seperti biasa, ia hanya duduk termenung menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Tidak ada orang kelas yang peduli terhadapnya. Tidak ada yang merasa ada dirinya disana, dulu…

Kini, ia mempunyai sosok yang bukan hanya mengakui keberadaannya, tapi juga menjaga pandangan ke arahnya.

Dan sosok itu sedang menghampirinya.

"Eren…"

"…Mikasa…aku ada pertanyaan…"

Mikasa menatap Eren yang berkeringat dingin, kemudian ia tatap sekeliling kelas. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan mereka berdua saat ini, semuanya masih dengan aktifitas satu sama lain. Kecuali Armin dan Marco yang hanya bisa saling berbisisk-bisik.

"…apa itu, Eren?"

"Soal perjanjian kemaren…."

"Kuharap kau tidak menyerah…"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Perjanjian kita kemaren, bahwa kau telah mendapatkan izin dari kami kalau kau ingin mengenal kepribadian kami lebih dalam, iya kan?"

"Betul, lalu?"

"Berarti, hanya kau yang bisa mengenal kami lebih dalam kan?"

"Eh…"

"Apakah kami…aku…tidak boleh juga ingin mengenalmu…lebih dalam?"

"Eren…"

"Aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri saja dan menunggu kapan kau ingin bertemu denganku, aku juga ingin mengajakmu, Mikasa!. Aku juga ingin mengetahui dirimu dan mengenalmu. Aku..mungkin bahkan Levi-senpai juga tidak ingin dikekang oleh perjanjianmu…"

"Apakah kau sedang mengataiku egois, Eren?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu…saat ini aku sedang bertanya, Mikasa.."

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan…" ucap Mikasa tenang dan lembut. "..kenapa di perjanjian kita bertiga hanya aku yang boleh mengenal kalian lebih dalam?"

"Tunggu…berarti kau memang tidak mengizinkan kami?"

"Memang…" jawab Mikasa. Dan gadis itu bisa melihat raut wajah Eren berubah, wajahnya mencerminkan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Dan dibumbui rasa kecewa yang amat sangat.

"…alasannya karena aku tidak ingin nanti kebingungan saat kalian berdua memintaku untuk menemani kalian di waktu yang sama…."

_Eh?_

"Coba kau bayangkan, Eren… jika aku mengizinkan kalian berdua untuk mengenalku lebih dalam, pasti kalian ingin aku berada disisi kalian selama mungkin, bukan?"

"Ya…"

"Lalu bagaimana jika kalian memintaku menemani kalian di waktu yang sama? Siapa yang harus kupilih? Aku yakin kalian berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah, kalian berdua sama keras kepalanya…."

"….."

"Bagaimana Eren? Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Dan Eren hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Levi juga bertanya hal yang sama kepadaku tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah."

Dua hal yang ditangkap Eren setelah mendengar alsan Mikasa barusan, alsan yang bisa diterima akal sehat namun ditolak di dalam hati.

Pertama, mungkin benar Mikasa seorang egois. Dia tidak membiarkan kedua lelaki itu mendekatinya, sebaliknya, hanya ia yang bisa mendekati mereka.

Kedua, keegoisan itu pula yang membuat sosok Mikasa di mata Eren Jeager menjadi begitu dewasa. ia gadis yang berpikir panjang. Ia gadis yang peduli dengan dirinya dan Levi. Ia tidak ingin ada perpecahan diantara dirinya dan Levi.

"Aku sendiri merasa bersalah dengan kalina, khususnya denganmu, Eren. Karena keinginan ku tu kau jadi tidak bisa mengenalku…"

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat kecewa…"

"…Kau bisa menerimanya kan, Eren?"

Eren hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Karena ia sadar bahwa tidak ada jalna lain.

"_Benar kata Armin dan Marco, kapan jadinya Mikasa menjadi milikku kalau begini caranya?"_

"Kau pasti ingin bersamaku, kan?" tanya Mikasa tanpa raut senyum, masih tenang dan kalem.

Dan wajah Eren memerah. "Tentu saja! Aku ini lelaki, wajarkan aku ingin bertemu orang yang kusukai?"

Mikasa pun ikut merona pipinya, lalu ia berdehem. "Kalau begitu..besok hari liburkan? Bagaimana kalau besok kita berdua jalan ke mall? Hanya berdua…"

Dan dari ajakan itulah, Eren serasa menemukan cahaya terang.

"Ini… kencan?"

"Tentu, Eren…"

Eren pun tersenyum sambil menahan semburat wajah senangnya. "Kalau begitu, baiklah! Aku akan menjemputmu besok!" ucapnya semangat.

"Eren…"

"Hn?"

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, 'kapan Mikasa jadi milikku kalau caranya seperti ini?' iya kan?"

Gadis ini benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya…

"…a..aku…tentu aku berpikir begitu, aku tidak mau menunggu sesuatu yang ntah kapan hasilnya…"

"Tenang saja, Ren. Kau tidak akan lama menunggu…"

Eren melihat bola mata dongker itu mendengar pernyataan barusan. Ia hanya bisa melongo dan cengo sambil terus melihat gadis yang ia sukai ini berbicara.

"….kau akan tau hasilnya…sebentar lagi."

.

.

Dan pagi itu, Eren menegak ludah dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Semua pertanyaan dan kebingungannya kemaren malam telah terjawab semua.

Dan ia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok~

.

.

.

"_Berjanjilah hasilnya akan terkuak sebentar lagi, Mikasa"._

_._

_._

TBC

Halohahaloha akhirnya saya update juga~

Nah, ni chapter terlalu banyak kata-kata 'mengenal lebih dalam-mengenal lebih dalam' saya aja sampe bingung bacanya -_- eleh

Dan sebelum menjawab review saya mau minta maaf, karena saya telah memutuskan bahwa fic ini akan berakhir nya gimana, yaitu ke Eremika.

Maafkan saya buat para readers yang ingin berakhir dengan Rivamika. Karena menurut saya semakin cerita dibawa kemari rasanya tidak cocok saja kalau endingnya Rivamika. Maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya karena telah mengecewakan. Saya sendiri awalnya bingung memutuskan ini fic harus berakhir di pair mana.

Sekarang saya mau jawab di review dulu~

Hoshiko-na : Sengaja digantungin, biar penasaran #eaaa XD semoga di chapter ini jadi ga gantung lagi ya~ Skiz pun merasa demikian setelah baca ulang, cuma udah ke publish ya udah, maafkan saya ya . namanya juga masih belajar bikin fic~

Aoyama Akiyoru : Gapapa-gapapa, semoga chapter ini juga puas yaa ;3

Nah, sekalian menjawab pertanyaan readers lain yang bertanya hal sama, soal hubungan tokoh utama dengan Jean ditabrak itu sebenernya ga secara langsung. _Setting_ Jean ditabrak itu sebenernya karena awal-awal chapter Skiz buat si Jean itu setengah mati jatuh cinta ama Mikasa. Jadi cerita dia ketabrak ini niatnya cuma mempertemukan dia dengan Sasha. (JeanxSasha) jadi si muka kuda ntar gabakal ganggu kehidupan percintaan Eren Mikasa sama a'a ripai nantinya~ dan melabuhkan hatinya ke si gadis kentang #eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalebaymaksimal

Kumada Chiyu : Nah maafkan saya karena telah menjatuhkan pair utk fic ini~ soal Levi sama Hanji itu masih rahasia kok, jangan prasangka lain dulu yaa :3 tunggu di chapter selanjutnya~

Himechan : memang ada Levihan, tapi sedikit~ itupun cuma Hanjinya doang yang kesemsem~ XD Jean jatuh naik delman kakaaa #salahfokus

Komamura : Ini udah dilanjutin ko say :v

99 : hehe makasih udh dibilang lucu~ memang ada sesuatu antara Hanji dan Levi, cuma di chapter mendatang ya dikuaknya~ chapter selanjutnya Eremika bakal ngedate tuh~ (kyaaaaaaa) dan mungkin Levimika bakal ngedate di chapter berikut berikutnya~ soal jean udh saya jawab diatas yeee :')

Caraka PW : karena anda pria saya panggil anda PW-kun dah~ jodoh? Ih author digombalin XD ini udah update~

Fiv : moga-moga di chapter ini kamu jadi mengerti ya

Naomi : Saya juga cintaaaaaaah #ikutan nyanyi #apaan XD RiRen? Waduh jangan berharap :'))) Semoga sekarang udah sembuh ya naomi-san! Eh author tahun depan UN, doakan ya semoga lancar (tahun depan perang!). Mau kutambahin sayapnya biar bisa terbang?#eh hatur nuhun jugaa! (saya ga tau mesti jawab gimana bukan orang sundaaaa)

Ngengenge : Makasih yaaa, ini udah lanjut kook :3

Sebelumnya minta maaf, karena penggunaan bahasa terkesan baku, dan memang sengaja karena biar jelas maksud ceritanya~

Dan terimakasih buat para readers yang udah baca. Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau chap ini gak diterima pembaca~ dan maaf kalau ada typo.

Ah juga mau bilang, chapter terakhir itu kan rencananya chap 14, mungkin di chapter itu bakal panjang banget. Karena benar-benar ending~ dan disanalah dijelaskan semuanya~

Review?

Salam dari Skiz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Langit Jingga**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Story dan Art fanfic : skizzeonpaper**

Chapter sebelumnya : Mikasa mengajak Eren kencan.

Sosok di depan kaca itu sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya, memandangi penampilan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Menghembuskan nafas bangga atas hasil kerjanya memilih baju selama 2 jam. Bangga dan benar-benar puas karena pantulan bayangan di hadapannya itu terlihat lebih keren dari hari biasanya.

"Hari ini harus sukses."

T-shirt berwarna hijau sangat muda di bungkus dengan jacket berwarna hitam dengan les abu-abu. Celana jeans hitam panjang dan sepatu kets berwarna. Tidak lupa jam tangan ukuran besar berwarna silver tua dan sedikit semprotan parfum disemprotkan ke leher jenjangnya.

Eren siap kencan hari ini, dengan gadis yang ia sukai~

"Wah cakep sekali anak ibu…" ucap Carla saat Eren hendak berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Hahaha, siapa dulu dong…"

"Cakep anaknya berarti ibunya juga cakep dong ya?"

"Terserah ibu deeeh~" Eren pun bangkit setelah mengikat sepatunya. Dan bersiap keluar rumah. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan…."

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup dengan damai.

0o0

Mata hitam legam itu melotot, ke arah gadis di depannya.

Levi bangkit dari duduknya di ruang tengah saat melihat Mikasa keluar dari kamar. Mencopoti headset yang sedari tadi bertengger di telinganya. Menatap gadis itu horror dengan pipi merona.

"Kau mau kemana bocah?"

"Bu..bukan urusanmu…"

"Kau rapi sekali, kencankah? Dengan Eren?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

Levi masih memasang muka datarnya, walaupun hatinya menjerit sejadi-jadinya. "Apakah dia yang mengajakmu?"

"Tidak, aku yang mengajaknya."

Levi ingin sekali bertanya kenapa bukan dia yang ia batalkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Karena ia tau, dalam perjanjian, ucapan ataupun ajakan Mikasa otomatis mutlak.

"Jangan khawatir Levi, aku tentu akan adil dengan kalian."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku iri dengan bocah itu."

"Dua hari berikutnya, malam Minggu ini, aku ingin bersama denganmu." Ucap Mikasa sambil berjalan ke pintu, dan keluar dari rumah.

BLAM

"_Malam minggu, tidak buruk…"_

Levi menghembuskan nafas, kemudian duduk ke sofa empuk ruang tengah dan memasang headset di telinganya.

Hari ini hari libur, sebagai siswa kelas 12 SMA tentu saja sehari libur merupakan hal yang berharga buat seorang Levi-senpai. Memanfaatkan waktu untuk menyantaikan otak dan fisiknya walau hanya sehari.

Namun semua ketenangan itu rusak, terusik kecemburuan yang mendalam.

Hari ini gadis yang ia sukai kencan dengan rivalnya.

"Memuakkan…"

Levi menghidupkan radio di _handphone_nya._ Turn_ ke chanel musik. Niatnya untuk menenangkan pikiran, dan berusaha menjauhkan bayang-bayang wajah Mikasa dan Eren.

Lalu pikirannya melayang lebih jauh, bukan hanya sekedar merasakan rasa cemburu, ia juga merasa sangat kalah. Kalah karena ia merasa pasti kalah. Ia akan kalah dengan seorang Eren Jeager.

"Bocah itu yang akan menang…"

Sekejap ia merasa bahwa dirinya bodoh. Ia yang menginginkan perjanjian ini terjadi, ia yang mau permainan ini dimulai. Ia yang mengajak bocah itu ke rumahnya. Ia yang meletakkan hatinya ke adik angkatnya.

Padahal ia tahu bahwa ia takkan menang…

"_Setidaknya…aku kalah terhormat…."_

Levi memejamkan mata, dan berusaha melupakan segalanya untuk sementara.

"_Yak guys, selanjutnya kita bakal muterin lagu-lagu buat nemenin kalian berlibur hari ini selama 2 jam kedepan. Stay tune and enjoy the musics~"_

Dan gendang telinga Levi menangkap gebukan drum. Band rock, musik pun dimulai~

"_Sudah kukatakan berulang kali…_

_Sebenernya dia punya maksud hati…_

_Tapi mengapa kau tak mau mengerti…_

_Dan selalu saja kau berkeras hati.."_

"_Waktu pertama kau cerita tentangnya…_

_Aku sama sekali tak berburuk sangka…_

_Karena kau bilang dia hanya teman saja…._

_Tapi lama-lama ku jadi curiga…"_

"_Cobalah kau mengerti…cobalah kau mengerti…_

_Bahwa..aku ini…_

_Telah mengetahui, telah mengetahui_

_Dia ingin memilikimu…._

_Dengarkanlah diriku, dengarkanlah diriku…_

_Wahai kekasihku…_

_Karena ku tak mau kehilangan dirimu…."_

Memaknai setiap untaian kata dari lirik lagu tersebut, Levi merasa senasib, dan mendengarkan lagu tersebut sampai habis~

0o0

Di salah satu kafe di mall….

Eren memainkan jarinya dengan lincah di atas _touchscreen_ hp nya, chat dengan Marco dan Armin. Melaporkan dengan gembira bahwa ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Mikasa dan kencan dengannya. Lalu tidak lupa menuliskan kata-kata "kalian jangan kesini, yaa!" disana.

Kemudian Eren mendapati kursi di depannya digeser seseorang. Ia ngadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok itu. Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya….

"Mika…dokter Hanji?"

"Yo, Eren!"

Eren kaget bukan main, heran kenapa yang muncul bukan Mikasa.

"Ngapain kau sendirian disini?" tanya Hanji.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, dok…"

"Hahaha, aku sedang jalan-jalan, namanya juga hari libur~"

"Anda tidak praktek?"

"Pasienku belum banyak, aku _cancel_ siapapun yang mau konsultasi hari ini~" jawabnya santai. "Orang kerja juga butuh liburan loh Eren, bukan hanya anak sekolahan saja~"

"Uhn.."

"Kau menunggu siapa? Cewekmu? Ah, Mikasa, kah? kalian sudah jadian?!" tanya wanita berkulit gelap itu mendadak dengan semnagat, sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar ke pengujung kafe lain Eren malu.

"Suara and tolong jangan keras-keras, dok!" panik Eren.

"Ehehe, maaf…"

"Kami belum jadian, tapi saya memang menunggu Mikasa."

"First date?"

"Actually, yes."

"Ah… aku sudah tau semua tentang dan perjanjian kalian , tempo hari aku di telpon Levi dan ia menceritakan semuanya…"

Mendengar pernyataan mendadak barusan, Eren Jeager kembali kaget.

Ia kebingungan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah bagus hubungan dan perjanjian antara mereka bertiga di ketahui orang lain seperti Hanji? Dan kenapa si cebol itu pake acara ngasih tau ke orang lain segala?

"Maaf Eren, aku akan berlagak seperti orang yang tak tau apapun, tenang saja~" ucapnya setelah melihat raut wajah Eren.

"Terimakasih.." ucap bocah itu, raut wajahnya tak berubah.

Hanji yang melihat jawab terpaksa Eren hanya bisa tersenyum. "Anytime, ah…aku harus pergi, aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian." Hanji berdiri dari kursi, siap beranjak pergi. "Maaf menganggu, Eren."

"Tidak menganggu kok, dok."

Hanji menatap lelaki berbola mata besar itu senang. Tersenyum ke arahnya, namun senyuman itu penuh makna. Seperti senyuman terpaksa.

"Kau orang yang beruntung, Eren." Ia pergi kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Eren dari luar kafe.

Lelaki berambut peach berwajah kuda itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar mentari jam 10 pagi lewat di jendela mengecilkan pupil matanya seketika. Namun sinar itu terhalang oleh sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Ohayou, Jean..."

"Ohayou, Sha..."

Sasha Braus, teman sekelasnya, yang ia minta untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit dari dua hari yang lalu. Dengan alasan tertentu~

"Mau apel?" Tanya gadis itu sambil terus mengupas kulit buah berwarna merah tersebut.

"Masam kah?"

"Ini manis, kok."

"Boleh..."

"Eh tunggu, sebaiknya kau minum air putih dulu."

Sasha bangkit dari kursi sebelah tempat tidur Jean yang barusan ia duduki. Lalu pergi ke arah kulkas dan mengambil air mineral.

"Haa, tidak terlalu dingin, tapi sejuk. Perlu aku panaskan?" Ucapnya sambil memegang botol tersebut.

"Biarkan dia hangat sendiri. Aku tidak suka yang sedang-sedang saja."

"Baiklah..." Sasha meletakkan botol mineral itu di lemari sebelah tempat tidur Jean. Disana Jean bisa melihat sudah ada satu set sarapan yang biasa dibagikan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Seporsi nasi putih dan berberapa daging yang sudah di potong-potong kecil. Di mangkuk lain terlihat berberapa jamur dibalut sayur mayur berwarna hijau.

"Ano...Jean..." Sasha memanggil Jean, dengan mulut kejatuhan iler.

"Nn?"

"Aku boleh minta daging ini nanti?" Ucapnya dengan pipi memerah dan tak henti-hentinya menatap seonggok daging disana.

"Enak saja, itu makanan ku!"

"Aaah Jean pelit!" Sasha menggerutu lalu membuang muka sambil cemberut.

"_Ah, gadis memang lucu..."_

Tiba-tiba Sasha merasakan ada tangan yang sangat besar membelai kepalanya. Sasha memutar kepalanya dan melihat Jean. Lelaki itu menatapnya intens, cahaya matanya sedikit redup. Membuat Sasha deg degan bukan main.

"Sasha..."

"Aaah, iya...?" Jawab Sasha kagok. "A...aku gak akan minta lagi daging itu kok, Jean! Nanti aku bisa beli sendiri..."

"Kau boleh makan dagingnya, tapi makannya harus bersamaku..."

Muka Sasha tambah merah.

Dan Jean ikut memerah pipinya, akhirnya setelah lama saling menatap mereka saling melempar senyum. Jean melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sasha. Sasha menelan ludah.

"Ibuku mana?" Tanya lelaki itu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sedang keluar, ia di panggil oleh doktermu." Jawab Sasha sambil memberikan botol mineral yang airnya sudah menghangat, Jean meneguknya sampai setengah botol. Sasha mendorong meja makan rumah sakit ke tengah tempat tidur Jean dan menaikkan sandarannya.

"Ooh."

"Kau mau kusuapi? Tangan kananmu patah..."

"Si...siapa yang mau kau sua...!" Tolak Jean mentah-mentah. Namun saat melihat wajah Sasha, ia tak jadi memberontak layaknya dia ke semua orang. "Tolong...Sasha..."

Sasha tersenyum, lalu mengambil sendok makan. Setelah mengambil sesendok nasi dan berberapa daging. Ia suapkan makanan itu ke Jean. Muka Jean memerah kuat.

"Jean..."

"Hm?" Jawab Jean sambil terus mengunyah.

"Apa benar...kau menyukai Mikasa?"

Dan sukses, makanan di dalam mulutnya hampir menyembur keluar, hampir. Ia telan kuat-kuat makanannya secara paksa.

"Ahuk uhuk, apaa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Apa salahnya aku bertanya begitu? Kan wajar!"

"Tetap saja mengagetkanku, gadis kentang.!"

"Jawab saja!"

Jean luluh, akhirnya ia mengambil sikap tenang. "Dulu... "

"Dulu...?"

"Iya dulu...sekarang udah nggak..."

"Baiklah, satu pertanyaan lagi..."

"Apalagi..cerewet..."

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemanimu?"

"Sebelum kujawab, jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Ah..itu...ntahlah." Ucapnya sambil memerah pipinya. Tidak mungkin ia berkata bahwa ia setuju karena ingin dekat dengan Jean.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjawab 'ntahlah'..." Balas Jean.

"Iya iya kujawab..." Tangkis Sasha. "Pertama, aku nggak ada kerjaan di rumah, aku sama denganmu, aku juga tinggal sendiri di kota ini."

"Kau mau absen sekolah cuma karena ingin menemaniku..."

"Yah..itu..."

"Gak mungkin kan alasannya kau ga sekolah karena gak ada kerjaan?"

"Ano...Jean..."

"Kenapa?"

Sasha meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar di atas nampan, lalu berdiri dengan kasar. Siap memaki Jean. "Kenapa kau yang bertanya?! Kenapa aku yang terintimidasi seperti ini?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau memintaku menemanimu selama di rumah sakit!"

Jean cengo melihat gadis itu memandangnya penuh kekesalan.

"Oi kau ini kenapa? Pertanyaanku wajar kan?!"

"Kau mengintimidasiku!" Jawab Sasha sambil berlinang air mata, Jean ga ngerti kenapa ada cewek dengan tingkah laku seaneh Sasha.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengurusmu lagi! Begitu kau sekolah dan bertemu di kelas, anggap saja kita tidak pernah ada hubungan sebelumnya!" Ucap Sasha sambil pergi menuju sofa dan mengambil tasnya dari sana. "Aku pergi!"

"Kau beneran merajuk?!" Tanya Jean dari tempat tidur.

Sasha membuka pintu. "Iya! Pertanyaanmu mengintimidasiku! Kalau kau sudah tau aku menyukaimu jangan bertanya-tanya seperti itu dong! Kau mempermainkanku namanya!"

_Eh..._

Sasha menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, sadar dengan kata yang barusan ia ucapkan kepada Jean. Lalu mulai menangis...

"Aku...aku pergi!"

"Tunggu!"

"Apalagi? Aku sudah malu..."

"Aku juga menyukaimu!" Ucap Jean mendadak sambil mendecih menahan malu. Sasha terdiam, lalu menutup pintu. Gak jadi keluar.

"Apa?"

"Harus aku ulang, gadis kentang?!"

Sasha gemetar, memegang kenop pintu dengan seluruh tenaganya, berharap gak oleng.

"Itu alasanku..." Jean menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menutup wajah malunya dengan tangan kirinya.

Dan layaknya ditabur bunga, ruangan rumah sakit beraroma alkohol itu seketika serasa di khayangan~

"Terimakasih..."

0o0

"Eren..."

Eren memasukkan handphone ke kantong dengan cepat, begitu melihat sosok yang di tunggu telah datang. Mikasa mengambil tempat duduk yang sebelumnya di duduki Hanji. Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Mikasa..."

Dan mereka saling bertatap lama, kemudian muka mereka memerah sangat kuat seketika. Pasalnya, baru untuk pertama kali bagi keduanya melihat satu sama lain memakai baju kasual.

"Kau..cantik..."

Mikasa mengenakan longdress putih selutut, dibalut dengan blazer hitam dengan pergelangan tiga perempat. Tak lupa jam tangan kecil petak berwarna pink membalut tangan putihnya dengan cantik, dan tas cewek berukuran besar, Ia memakai sepatu flat berwarna merah, membuat kaki putihnya terlihat lebih bersinar.

"Terimakasih..."

Eren menelan ludah, gadis di depannya benar-benar anggun.

Begitu pula dengan Mikasa, sosok di depannya terlihat sangat keren.

"Kau..keren..."

"Terimakasih juga..." Jawab Eren sambil melihat wajah gadis oriental tersebut, benar-benar wajah yang manis. Eren serasa ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

"A...sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Eren kaku. Keduanya masih berusaha menahan semburat merah di pipi.

"Aku...mau nonton film."

"Ba..baiklah." Mereka pun tegak dari kursi kafe, lalu pergi keluar berdua setelah membayar minuman Eren. Keduanya jalan berbarengan.

Menaiki eskalator, kemudian terus jalan berdua.

Tiba-tiba Mikasa kegt, saat tangan berkulit tan itu mengenggam tangannya, kuat...

"Eren..."

"Bolehkan...begini...?" Tanya Eren tak berani melihat Mikasa, jantungnya serasa mau copot.

Mikasa memandang lelaki di sebelahnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh..."

Dan kedua remaja itu melempar senyum, terus berpegangan tangan erat. Memperlihat kemesraan mereka di tengah orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih...

Sampailah mereka di bioskop, berdiri berdua di depan movie list. Disana Eren bisa melihat, ada film action, horror, kartun, dan romance.

Eren sih ngarepnya nonton horror, jadi Mikasa ketakutan bisa memeluknya~

"Aku mau nonton film ini..." Ucap Mikasa mendadak sambil menunjuk movie list paling kiri.

"Royal Fighting...?"

"Iya, aku suka film action, apalagi perang-perang begini."

Keinginan dipeluk Mikasa pupus sudah, harapan tinggal harapan.

"Ba...baiklah...kita beli popcorn dulu ya..." Dengan menangis dalam hati Eren pun menarik tangan gadis itu dan mereka membeli makanan untuk menonton.

Sambil memesan makanan, Eren menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Dalam hati bertanya-bertanya, gadis seanggun ini kenapa suka film action ketimbang romance?

Namun ia teringat lagi dengan masa kelam hidup seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

_"Ayah...ibu..."_

_"Langitnya merah..."_

Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa gadis ini suka film action. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka menye-menye. Ia gadis yang kuat, tahan banting, gadis yang hidup penuh perjuangan. Gadis yang tidak pernah putus asa. Gadis yang dewasa.

Seketika Eren merasa tidak mampu untuk menggapai Mikasa. Apalah dirinya, ia hanya remaja biasa, yang bahkan tidak mengerti arti kehilangan, seperti yang pernah dialami Mikasa.

"Eren..."

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan melihat Mikasa menyodorkan popcorn kepadanya. "Ini pesananmu, rasa manis, kan?"

"Ah iya..makasih, Mikasa."

Namun semua pemikiran itu Eren hilangkan. Malah sebaliknya ia tambah semangat untuk Mikasa.

_"Aku akan melindungi gadis ini..."_

Masuk ke studio, mereka pun mengambil kursi mereka, duduk berduaan. Studio masih tampak sepi, belum banyak yang masuk.

"Wah kita beruntung dapat kursi di barisan ini!" Ucap Eren semangat, Mikasa hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Tak lama semangat itu mendadak hilang, karena tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki duduk di sebelah Mikasa. Lelaki itu berwajah tampan namun terlihat nakal.

_"Aku akan melindunginya..."_

"Mikasa..."

"Ya, Eren?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukar tempat duduk."

"Hn..?" Mikasa memandang wajah Eren yang menatap ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya. Bahkan lelaki itu tersenyum licik ke arah mereka berdua, seakan memberikan deklarasi perang.

"Ba..baiklah." Jawab Mikas kagok, kemudian mereka pindah tempat duduk.

Eren melihat ke arah pemuda nakal tadi, pemuda itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Begitupula dengan Eren, bedanya hembusan nafasnya adalah hembusan nafas lega.

Lampu studio pun dimatikan, tanda film akan segera dimulai. Eren dan Mikasa menikmati film, memakan popcorn dan meminum bubble tea yang sudah mereka pesan. Kadang si Jeager muda bukannya melihat film, tapi melihat wajah Mikasa yang berbinar-binar menonton. Wajah yang terlihat polos menganggumi setiap aksi para tokoh di film. Membuat Eren gemas melihat wajah manis gadis Ackerman.

Namun kebahagian itu terusik kembali, oleh seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

"Hai, gadis manis...sendirian aja? Habis ini om sama kamu jalan yuk.."

Orang yang duduk disebelah itu tampaknya berumur separuh baya, dengan baju kaos berkera khas bapak-bapak.

"Maaf, bapak jangan mendekat..." Ucap Mikasa sambil mengelak dengan suara kecil, agar tidak menarik perhatian orang.

Bapak-bapak itu sukses membuat tensi Eren naik saat tangan keriput besarnya menyentuh pundak Mikasa. Mikasa masih berusaha mengelak...

_"Aku akan melindunginya..._

_Aku akan melindungi Mikasa!"_

Eren menggenggam tangan lelaki tua itu dan menepisnya dari pundak Mikasa. Kemudian dengan gagah, Eren menarik pundak Mikasa dan menyandarkannya ke dada bidangnya. Dengan penuh emosi ia teriak, tak peduli dengan sekeliling. "Jauhkan tangan bapak dari pacar saya!"

Sukses, suara Eren menggema seantero studio. Membuat orang-orang yang menonton teralihkan perhatian kepada mereka. Bahkan pihak bioskop ikut mematikan film dan menghidupkan lampu, lalu datang petugas. Kemudian para petugas itu mendatangi mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Dia menyentuh pacar saya!"

"Pacar?" Tanya Mikasa dalam hati tak percaya dengan yang sedari tadi ia dengar dan pipinya memerah kuat.

"Bohong, saya tidak berlaku demikian!" Bohong bapak itu, Eren mendecih dan hendak memukulnya. Kemudian aksinya dihentikan oleh petugas.

"Kalian bertiga, ikut ke manajer bioskop." Sahut petugas lain. "Kita selesaikan disana."

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu diboyong. Dan selama perjalan itu pula, Eren tak henti-hentinya melepas pelukannya dari Mikasa, dan terus menatap pria tua si biang keladi dengan tajam.

_"Inilah Eren Jeager..._

_...melindungiku..._

_..menyayangiku..._

_Dengan segenap hatinya..."_

Mikasa memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya mengikuti langkah Eren, pelindungnya...

0o0

Ponsel milik Levi berdering, ia terbangun dari tidur siang karenanya. Dengan lemas ia buru-buru ambil handphone. Seseorang menelponnya, seseorang yang berberapa minggu ini sering menghubunginya.

"Ada apa mata empat?"

"Konnichiwa, Levi!"

Muka Levi tambah kusut, menutup telinganya, dan urat dikeningnya keluar. "Kau mau membuatku tuli, megane baka?"

"Hahaha gomen gomeeeen..." Ucap Hanji dari sebrang telpon.

"Ada apa kau menelponku?" Tanya Levi to the point.

"Aku sedang di mall Shigashina, tebak aku ketemu siapa..."

Tentu saja, Levi langsung teringat dengan gadis yang ia sukai sedang berada disana...

"Mikasa kah?"

"Hmmm, Eren sih sebenernya..." Jawab Hanji. "Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum Mikasa datang..."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada, aku cuma melapor..."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun kan?"

"Tentu tidak, buat apa aku yang memberi tahu Eren? Memberitahu 'itu' adalah hakmu~"

"Nara yokatta..."

"Kapan kau mau memberitahukan hal 'itu' kepada mereka berdua?"tanya Hanji.

"Saat aku kencan dengan Mikasa Sabtu besok, kencan terakhir kalinya tahun ini..."

"Hahahaha kau yakin terakhir tahun ini? Mungkin saja disana kau bakal dapat cewek yang kau sukai dan mengencaninya dalam berberapa bulan ke depan. Dan kau melupakan Mikasa~"

Levi mendecih, bukannya tak mau membantah kata-kata Hanji barusan. Namun ia mengerti ia sedang beradu mulut dengan seorang psikolog, yang memang bidangnya mengetahui psikis manusia. Termasuk kata-kata 'dapat cewek' yang barusan ia katakan. Levi tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia mungkin tidak bisa terus setia perasaannya terhadap Mikasa. Percuma meyakinkan diri sendiri dengan berkata 'aku akan terus setia padanya' karena tidak ada yang tau masa depan bagaimana...

"Terserah kau saja..."

"Oke oke kau jangan marah ya, tidak ada maksudku menyindirmu~"

"Aku tidak marah..."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya. Semoga sukses malam minggunya!"

"Ya."

Dan konversasi itu ditutup. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Levi menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku tidak kalah, aku hanya mundur sebentar..."

0o0

Lelaki tua yang menggoda Mikasa akhirnya mengakui perbuatannya. Dan mendapatkan peringatan dari security mall. Eren dan Mikasa dipersilahkan pergi, dan tidak ada lagi semangat mereka berdua untuk menonton film yang sudah terpotong. Mereka lebih memilih mencari tempat istirahat untuk ngemil. Mereka duduk di salah satu kafe dan memesan minuman.

Keduanya terdiam dalam hening, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Eren merasa kesal karena gara-gara orang yang tak dikenalnya kencannya untuk pertama kali rusak.

"Eren, sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagian masalahnya sudah selesai."

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal, Mikasa. Dia merusak acara kita semuanya!"

"Tidak, menurutku justru menguntungkanmu..."

"Ha? Melihat kau disentuh olehnya menguntungkanku? Kau gila..."

"Gara-gara kejadian tadi, aku bisa melihatmu bahwa kau sangat peduli dan melindungiku..."

Eren menatap Mikasa dengan lototan, ia ngadahkan kepalanya melihat gadis itu. Mikasa tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Mikasa..." Pipi Eren memerah.

"Merasa nyaman di dekatmu, sekarang aku merasa aman di dekatmu..." Ucap Mikasa sambil terus tersenyum dengan pipi juga ikutan memerah. "Terimakasih, Eren..."

Eren melongo, tersihir dengan Mikasa, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Eren?"

_"Aku keren..."_

"Eren?"

"Ah iya!" Kaget Eren yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Terimakasih..." ulang Mikasa lagi.

"Sudah sewajarnya, Mikasa."

Mereka kembali melempar senyum dan tertawa, teringat dengan kejadian hari ini. Kejadian yang menyebalkan namun berakhir dengan bahagia. Eren memegang tangan Mikasa di meja dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. Bunyi deg degan jantung terasa oleh Mikasa dengan kuat.

"Setelah ini mau kemana, Mikasa?"

"Ki...kita jalan saja, melihat-lihat..."

"Baiklah..."

Dan mereka pun mulai saling bercerita, menghabiskan perlahan minuman mereka. Tertawa dan saling berbagi, saat-saat yang sangat istimewa bagi keduanya.

Akhirnya, setelah nongkrong berduaan selama satu jam lebih. Mereka pergi, berjalan-jalan sambil berpegangan tangan seperti sebelumnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, saat berada di _departement store_. Mikasa merasa ada yang menarik _longdress_nya.

Dan mereka berdua kaget bukan main...

Ada tangan kecil sedang menarik roknya dari bawah. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 2 tahun yang belum terlalu fasih berbicara. Menangis terisak-isak...

"Ma...maaaaa...mana mama..."

Eren dan Mikasa saling bertatapan. Kemudian Mikasa jongkok, dan membelai kepala si bocah.

"Mama kamu mana diik?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Gaa tauuu hiiks, mama manaa...?" Ucapnya masih terisak.

Eren menggeleng, sepertinya kencan mereka ada halangan lagi.

"Nama mamamu siapa?"

"Mama...mama..."dan seketika anak itu merengek menangis. "Nama mama capaaaa, huaaaaaa...!"

Eren dan Mikasa _facepalm_. Mungkin anak ini gatau nama mamanya...

"Kita cari mama kamu ya..." Sahut Mikasa sambil menggendong anak tersebut. "Eren, kita cari mamanya"

Dan kekhawatiran Eren terjadi~

Mereka pun mencari ke seluruh departement store. Sesekali mereka di pandangi oleh orang, karena dua orang lelaki perempuan dengan wajah yang masih muda sedang menggendong anak bayi...

"Kamu malu, Ren? Bagaimana kalau kau nunggu di sini? Biar aku yang cari..." Kata Mikasa sambil terus menggendong bayi tersebut.

Mula-mula otak Eren berkata iya, tapi setelah melihat Mikasa...

Dengan anggun, ia menggendong bayi tersebut dengan lembut. Benar-benar mirip seperti seorang ibu, bagaimana tangan-tangan putih itu menggendong dengan kuat badan si bayi. Eren seketika terhipnotis. Selain dewasa, sosok Mikasa begitu terasa keibuannya. Ia bisa merasakan inner beauty Mikasa mengeruak keluar lebih hebat. Mikasa benar-benar sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta...

Membuatnya ingin terus bersamanya...

Melindungi...

"Tidak, aku ikut..." Ucap Eren mantap. "Kau capek? Biar aku yang menggendongnya."

Mikasa memerah mukanya, dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku belum capek, lagian... aku senang menggendong anak bayi, mereka benar-benar menggemaskan..."

Eren menghembuskan nafas sambil tersenyum.

Inilah Mikasa...

Inilah kekasih hatinya...

"Koba?!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak kencang, suara ibu-ibu. Bocah kecil itu terbangun dari pundak Mikasa.

"Mamaaaa?!"

Mikasa dan Eren langsung berlari menuju sumber suara yang memanggil anak kecil itu, begitu pula dengan sosok ibu tersebut. Akhirnya mereka bertemu, dan Mikasa menyerahkan si Koba kecil yang terus menangis ke gendongan ibunya. Kemudian sang ibu berterimakasih..

Mikasa dan Eren melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka seiring ibu dan anak itu jalan menjauh...

"Mikasa..."

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar keibuan..." Ucap Eren sambil menggosok tengkuk lehernya membuang muka, menahan semburat merahnya.

"Ah..masaka?"

"...Ya..."

Mikasa tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih Eren..."

"Sama-sama...lain kali, aku jadi ayahnya..."

Sekarang pipi Mikasa yang memerah, dan hanya bisa tertawa kecil."Ternyata...kau pandai juga menggombal..."

"Aah...maaf kalau ternyata itu sebuah gombalan..."

Keduanya melanjutkan jalan dan saling berpegangan tangan kembali.

Keduanya benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

Terlalu banyak semburat merah timbul hari ini, terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi tak seperti biasanya, terlalu indah untuk di kenang…

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikasa, kau kenal Jean kan? Yang sekelas dengan kita."

"Ah iya, aku tau..." Ucap Mikasa datar. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia, dua hari lalu tabrakan. Sekarang di rumah sakit, kau mau menjenguknya?"

"Ah...menjenguknya? Aku tidak terlalu dekat..."

"Gak apa-apa, aku sohibnya...ah, ada Braus juga kok."

"Braus? Gadis kentang?"

"Iya, dia saksi kejadian. Dan sekarang ia diminta Jean untuk menemaninya sampai sembuh..."

"Pantas kemaren dia absen."

"Iya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayok ke supermarket, kita beliin oleh-oleh." Ajak Mikasa. "Habis itu kita langsung ke rumah sakit."

Eren mengangguk, kemudian mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju supermarket~

0o0

Tok tok tok

Sret

"Ah, Jeager! Dan...Ackerman?"

"Halo, Braus."

Sasha mempersilahkan Eren dan Mikasa masuk ke kamar rumah sakit tempat Jean dirawat. Dengan buah-buahan segar, mereka berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Jean. Dan saat Jean melihat E..bukan, Mikasa. Ia kaget bukan main.

"Eren? Dan...Ackerman?"

"Yo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Konbanwa."

"Ah...kalian...aku sudah membaik, dokter bilang aku bisa pulang besok..."

"Syukurlah, Apa Marco dan Armin sudah datang kemari? Ah, apa saja yang tulang yang patah? Maaf, aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang setelah kau sadar."

"Sudah tadi siang, tangan kanan dan tulang kering kaki kiri, tidak apa-apa."

"Sepertinya Braus menjagamu dengan baik." Ucap Eren sambil melihat Sasha, Sasha tersipu.

"Begitulah..." Ucap Jean sambil memerah mukanya. Eren dan Mikasa menangkap wajah berubah Jean. "Ah Eren, kau datang dengan Ackerman?" Jean mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku diajak Eren kemari." Jawab gadis itu dingin.

Ketiga orang lainnya hanya bisa memandang gadis itu datar.

"Eren, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, berdua." Ucap Jean sambil menarik kursi roda, dibantu Sasha, akhirnya bokong Jean berhasil duduk di kursi roda. Kemudian Eren dan Jean keluar, meninggalkan Mikasa dan Sasha berdua~

Sesampainya di balkon rumah sakit lantai 5 dimana Jean di rawat...

Angin malam berhembus kencang, langit gelap dihiasi kelap-kelip bintang dan bulan sabit yang sebagian terhalang tingginya gedung-gedung kota. Kedua remaja tersebut memandang tinggi ke atas langit, menikmati sayup-sayup dan dinginnya udara malam.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" Tanya Jean dengan suara rendah.

"Lancar..." Jawab Eren sambil terus menatap langit, begitu pula dengan Jean.

"Ah...aku berharap kalian berdua segera jadian..."

"Bukannya kau menyukai Mikasa?"

"Dulu..sekarang sudah tidak..."

"Kok bisa? Cepat sekali berubah perasaanmu..."

"Karena...ada bidadari lain yang datang..."

Eren melihat lelaki bermuka kuda yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu sedikit melotot. "Braus?"

"Iya..."

"Dia...memang manis..."

"Aku suka sifatnya yang tak tau malu itu...ia jujur apa adanya..."

"Kau benar..."

"Maka dari itu, Eren..." Jean memutar kursi rodanya ke arah dimana Eren berdiri, demikian pula Eren memutar badannya."...jaga Mikasa, kalau kau menang dan mendapatkannya, jangan lepaskan..."

"Jean..."

"Berjanjilah, sebagai lelaki..." Jean memberikan tinju tangannya ke arah Eren. "Maaf, tangan kiri..."

Kemudian Mereka berdua tersenyum. "Tentu." Jawab Eren sambil membalas tinjuan tangan kiri Jean, dengan tangan kanan. "Janji lelaki..."

"Janji lelaki."

Dan keduanya tertawa penuh damai, lalu tersenyum memandangi bulan~

.

.

_"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Jean..._

_Aku pasti akan terus melindunginya..."_

.

.

.

TBC

Konbanwa minna-san!

Gak sadar atau keenakan ngetik ni chapter jadi 4k gini wordsnya… karena ngerjainnya ga di mword, begitu dipindahin langsung kaget liat wordsnya udh sebejibun ini~ semoga gak bosan ya bacanya ._.

Jawab Review duyu…

Crimson Wine : gakpapa…diborong beneran gak papa juga ini fic *otak dagang keluar*. Itulah, susah membuat chara gak OOC…tapi untunglah kalau Cuma sedikit hehe, makasih kakaa ;)

Yunhowon : maafkan saya :' udh fix eremika, tapi ntar dibikinin deh fic sendiri khusus rivamika~

Naomi : SAMA_SAMA~ kalau yuri beneran saya jauhin loh mbak XD FB saya gak aktif memang~ eh btw tau nama asli skiz kok nyari di fb segala :o? Kalau tau jangan dijawab disini! *psst* iyaa, sekarang skiz masih kelas 11 menuju 12, doain naik kelas dan UN lancar. Semangat Naomi-san! AMIN AMIN AMIN semoga chapter ini gakada typo deeeh. AMIN!

Hime-chan : HORE :"))

Aoyama Akiyoru : ini udah panjang..4k… XD maaf kalau kurang menerima ya Ao-san :') iya, setelah a'a ripai langsung tau hasilnyee huehuehuee maaf cuma sampe chap 14, takut readers bosan~

99 : semoga puas dengan chap ngedate ini ya :')

uchiha sintha : AMIIN makasih kakaaaaaa, semoga puas dengan chap yang ini

Minta maaf tak bosan-bosannya kalau ada typo, gaje, alay, dan ngebosenin.

Ah, lagu yang di dengar a'a ripai di radio itu lagu band indo, **J-rocks** yang **Cobalah Kau Mengerti** judulnya. Denger lagu ini di supermarket, karena merasa cocok dengan kondisi hati Levi maka saya cari liriknya dan cantumkan disini~ XD

Semoga nih chapter memuaskan~

Dan chap selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, ch.14! bisa jadi lebih panjang dari ini~

Tak lupa-lupanya minta review~onegai?

Salam dari Skiz.


End file.
